24 Hours Delivery Murder
by nekochan-lovers
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive, seorang penulis muda, memutuskan pindah ke perumahan terpencil untuk mencari ketenangan. Namun, bisakah dia tenang jika di perumahan tempat tinggalnya selalu terjadi pembunuhan dalam 24 jam setiap harinya? AU/THRILLER FIC/CHAP 6, APDET!
1. New Home

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso.**

**This fic by nekochan-lovers.**

**AU/Suspence/THRILLER  
><strong>

**Just... ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

**NEW HOME**

**XXX**

Pemuda mungil bernama Ciel bersandar di pintu Cadillac tuanya dengan wajah putus asa. Kap mobil itu terbuka, menandakan ada sesuatu yang tak beres pada mesinnya. Sebuah kotak perkakas yang berantakan cukup membuktikan bahwa pemuda itu tak berhasil mengatasi ketidakberesan Cadillac-nya kali ini.

"Dasar mobil tua!" rutuknya sambil meremat rambut. Tanda bahwa dia mulai frustrasi.

Ciel sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah barunya di pedalaman Lousiana. Segalanya berjalan lancar hingga mobil tuanya terbatuk dan… mogok tepat di pinggir hutan pinus yang isinya hanya pohon, pohon, dan pohon. Sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa dia masih cukup jauh dari tempat tujuannya.

Segalanya diperburuk dengan ketidaksanggupannya menemukan penyebab Cadillac tuanya ngambek dan baterai ponsel yang habis. Kalau ada ponsel, setidaknya dia bisa menelepon polisi dan minta dibawakan derek untuk mengangkut mobilnya ke bengkel.

Akhirnya dia hanya bisa melakukan pilihan terakhir. Menunggu mobil lain lewat dan meminta tolong pada pengendaranya untuk membetulkan mesinnya, menghubungi bengkel untuknya jika membetulkan terlalu merepotkan, atau memberinya tumpangan.

Sayangnya, walau sudah menunggu hampir setengah jam, tak ada mobil lain yang lewat.

"Cih! Benar-benar tempat terpencil!" umpatnya lagi. "Apa aku jalan kaki saja? Tapi… bagaimana dengan mobilku?"

Telinganya menegak ketika mendengar suara kerikil terlindas di kejauhan. Kepalanya terangkat dan senyumnya mengembang ketika mendapati sebuah mobil berjalan ke arahnya. Bagusnya lagi, itu mobil polisi!

Saat mobil itu makin mendekat, Ciel berjalan menuju ke tengah dan melambaikan tangan untuk membuat mobil bercat putih hitam dengan sirine merah biru yang mati itu berhenti. Laju kendaraan itu melambat dan berhenti tepat di samping Ciel yang sudah kembali ke pinggir.

Ketika kaca mobil itu turun, seorang pria berkepala hitam muncul dari baliknya dan memerhatikan Ciel dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Dari seragam yang dia kenakan, jelaslah kalau dia benar-benar seorang penegak hukum. Yah… memangnya siapa lagi yang mungkin mengendarai mobil polisi selain polisi?

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Nak?" tanyanya.

Walau agak tersinggung dengan sebutan 'Nak' di akhir pertanyaan pria tersebut, Ciel memilih untuk tak memperpanjang masalah. Sekarang, itu sama sekali tak penting.

"_Sir_, mobil saya mogok. Bisakah Anda menolong saya memeriksa mesinnya?" tanya Ciel _to the point_. Polisi bermata _ruby_ itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau mengendarai mobil sendiri?" Ciel mengerang ketika mendengar pertanyaan pria itu.

"Usiaku 22 tahun dan itu mobilku, jelas?" ujar Ciel yang akhirnya benar-benar kesal. Tak ada lagi kata 'saya' dalam kalimatnya.

"22?"

"Oh, _please_! Itu tak penting. Aku sudah menunggu hampir setengah jam dan itu sudah cukup merenggut kesabaranku!" omel Ciel sambil menunjuk hidung pria di dalam mobil.

"Oke, oke! Tak usah marah. Maaf jika aku salah," Ciel kembali tenang lantaran polisi itu sudah berhenti sok tahu mengenai usianya dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobilnya.

"_Well_, aku Sebastian Michaelis, deputi polisi di sini. Kau?" pria jangkung berseragam coklat itu mengulurkan tangan ke arah Ciel. Ciel menghela napas sebelum membalas uluran tangan tersebut.

"Aku Ciel. Aku tinggal di Red Spring. _Well_, sebenarnya aku baru pindah ke sana hari ini, tapi mobilku mogok," setelah melepas jabatan tangannya dari polisi tampan bernama Sebastian tersebut, Ciel ganti menunjuk Cadillac biru kusamnya.

"Ho? Warga baru? Sini biar kulihat!" Sebastian berjalan menuju kap mobil Ciel yang sebelumnya sudah terbuka. Pria itu menunduk sebentar dan menjulurkan tangannya ke mesin. Terlihat mengecek sebentar, pria itu kembali berdiri tegak di depan Ciel.

Kalau berhadap-hadapan begini, tinggi Ciel hanya sepundaknya saja.

"Sepertinya kau harus menelepon bengkel. Aku juga tak tahu bagian mana yang salah. Mungkin Cadillac-mu terserang jantung?" ujarnya sambil mengelap tangan pucatnya yang terkena oli. Ciel mendengus sebal begitu mendengar komentar sang _raven_ tentang mobil tua peninggalan ayahnya. Namun ini bukan saatnya naik darah.

"Ponselku mati. Bisakah Anda menghubungi bengkel untukku?" tanyanya.

"Oh, tentu! Tadi kau mau ke mana? Red Spring? Aku juga mau ke arah sana. Kalau mau, kau bisa menumpang di mobilku. Biar mobilmu diangkut derek," tawar Sebastian. Kekesalan Ciel pada pria itu menguap sudah. Jujur saja, kalau harus menunggu derek dari bengkel, rambut lurusnya bisa langsung keriting.

"Ah! Terima kasih! Sebentar!" Ciel berjalan menuju bagasi dan membukanya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah koper yang cukup besar dari sana dan berujar, "_Sir_, bisa tolong bawakan kotak perkakas itu ke sini?"

Sebastian mengangguk. Dia menutup kap mobil Ciel dan merapikan kotak perkakasnya sebelum memberikannya pada pemuda mungil calon penumpangnya.

Setelah menutup bagasi, Ciel mendapati sang deputi memerhatikannya. Kedua alisnya bertaut. Mulai kesal kembali.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit terganggu.

"Kau beneran 22?" Ciel mengerang.

"Argh! Apa aku perlu mengeluarkan kartu identitasku?" dengan kesal dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan dompet.

"Baik, baik! Aku percaya!" potong Sebastian saat Ciel sibuk mencari kartu identitasnya di antara kartu-kartu lain miliknya di dompet. Pemuda bermata safir itu pun berhenti mencari. Frustrasi sendiri lantaran susunan kartu-kartunya yang super berantakan dan ditaruh sembarangan di dalam dompet.

"Ayo! Letakkan saja kopermu di jok belakang!" Sebastian berjalan menuju mobilnya dan masuk lebih dulu. Dia tampak menghubungi seseorang dari radio mobilnya. Ciel pun menyeret kopernya dan membuka pintu belakang. Setelah menaruh kopernya, dia memutar arah dan masuk ke kursi penumpang di sebelah Sebastian.

"Aku sudah menghubungi bengkel."

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau ditinggal?" tanya Ciel sambil melongok mobilnya.

"Tenang saja! Kan aku yang menghubungi mereka. Mana mungkin mereka berani macam-macam," Ciel pun mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Lagipula kurasa tak akan ada yang berminat pada mobilmu."

Kedua _cerulean_ pemuda yang lebih kecil kembali berputar jengah. Sang deputi tersenyum sebentar sebelum menggerakkan gigi mobil dan menginjak pedal gasnya. Mobil itu pun mulai melaju melindas jalan.

"Jadi kau pindah ke sini sendirian?" Sebastian membuka percakapan namun pandangannya tetap fokus ke jalan. Tentunya dia tak mau kalau hanya berperan sebagai 'supir' yang mengantar tuan muda ke rumahnya, bukan?

"He-em," jawab Ciel singkat. Sejak tadi pemuda itu hanya sibuk memandangi pohon-pohon pinus di sebelah kanan jalan tanpa minat.

"_Well_, kenapa anak muda sepertimu memutuskan untuk tinggal di… yeah, tempat terpencil seperti ini," tanyanya lagi. Kali ini manik merahnya mengintip sang pemuda dari kaca spion.

"Mencari ketenangan," kali ini Ciel mulai memberi perhatian ke Sebastian.

"Oh? Bosan dengan kebisingan kota, rupanya."

"Yah… begitulah. Membuat kepalaku buntu," jawab si kelabu.

Sebastian pun menoleh sepenuhnya ke arah pemuda itu.

"Buntu kenapa?"

"Aku sedang menulis sebuah novel, tapi tempat tinggalku yang lama terlalu bising. Ada proyek penggalian… entahlah! Membuatku tak bisa konsentrasi. Aku butuh ketenangan. Mendapat tawaran rumah di pedalaman dengan harga miring jadi semacam anugerah tersendiri untukku," jelas Ciel yang akhirnya mau bicara panjang lebar.

"Jadi… kau penulis?" tanya si rambut hitam.

"Yah… aku masih pemula," jawab Ciel sambil tertawa renyah.

"Tunggu. Tadi namamu Ciel, ya? Hm… mudah-mudahan kau bisa jadi penulis sehebat Ciel Phantomhive," kata Sebastian. Ciel mengangkat alis.

"Kau membaca novelnya?"

"24 Hours Delivery Murder? Tentu saja! Karena itu aku jadi penggemar beratnya. Kuharap dia segera meluncurkan novel misterinya yang kedua," kata Sebastian sambil kembali menatap lurus ke jalanan. Ciel pun kembali melengos menatap pemandangan hijau di luar jendela.

"Percayalah… dia juga sedang mengusahakannya," lirihan pelan tersebut sempat menarik perhatian si _raven_ kembali. Namun akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menyibukkan diri dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Mobil itu melambat ketika melewati dinding besar di kanan jalan dengan tulisan '_Welcome to Red Spring Village_'. Setelah melewati dinding itu, intensitas pepohonan pinus berkurang. Berubah menjadi jajaran rumput yang dipangkas indah dan satu dua pohon _maple_ atau oak yang mulai menguning daunnya. Maklum, ini hampir memasuki musim gugur. Di depan sana, rumah-rumah kayu mungil berjejer rapi.

Ciel sudah ke sini tiga hari yang lalu untuk mengecek rumah barunya bersama sang developer. Memeriksa apakah ada yang perlu dibenahi agar dia tinggal menempatinya dengan tenang. Seperti sebelumnya, jalanan perumahan itu tampak lengang. Tentu saja. Ini kan jam kerja.

"Kau tinggal di blok apa?" tanya Sebastian saat mobil patrolinya melewati mini market.

"Blok I No.13," jawab Ciel. Setelah itu Sebastian mengangguk dan bersiap memutar setir ke arah kiri. Mengantar penumpangnya ke blok I.

Tak lama mereka sampai di depan sebuah rumah kayu mungil tak berpagar. Begitu turun, Ciel segera menurunkan kopernya dari jok belakang. Sebastian tidak turun dari mobilnya. Pria itu hanya menurunkan kaca mobil sebelah kanannya.

"Tidak mampir?" tanya Ciel basa-basi.

"Tidak. Aku harus patroli. Mobilmu akan di antar ke sini jika sudah baik," jawab Sebastian. Ciel mengangguk dan menjauh dari kaca mobil.

"Terima kasih," Sebastian membalasnya dengan anggukan sebelum menaikkan kaca mobilnya kembali. Akhirnya mobil itu melaju meninggalkan Ciel yang masih setia mengantar kepergiannya dengan mata.

Begitu ingin masuk, Ciel menyempatkan diri menoleh ke rumah di seberang dan mendapati seorang wanita tua berambut putih berdiri di depan pintunya. Ciel pun menyapanya dengan senyum dan anggukan sopan. Setelah membalas Ciel dengan senyum dan anggukan ramah yang sama, wanita tersebut masuk ke dalam rumahnya sendiri.

Menyadari mungkin saja ada tetangga barunya yang lain di luar rumah, pemuda itu memutar kepalanya ke kanan kiri. Setelah memastikan tak ada siapapun, Ciel pun melangkah masuk ke rumahnya sendiri.

Rumah barunya yang tenang.

**XXX**

Ciel tak mengerti kenapa rumah barunya ini dijual begitu murah. Rumah kayu dua lantai ini cukup besar dan indah. Terdiri dari ruang tamu, ruang keluarga lengkap dengan perapian mungilnya, dapur, kamar mandi, garasi, dan dua kamar tidur. _Wallpaper_-nya saja terlihat mahal.

Oke, kalau hanya itu, mungkin Ciel tak perlu heran. Bukankah rumah ini murah karena ada di kota terpencil? Yang membuatnya bingung sekaligus senang luar biasa adalah… dia mendapatkan rumah ini lengkap dengan semua perabotannya. Yah… meskipun beberapa sudah terlihat tua, selebihnya… sempurna.

Lagipula rumah ini tidak benar-benar baru. Sudah ada yang menempatinya sebelum Ciel. Menurut sang developer, pria gugup bernama Baron Kelvin, keluarga itu pindah tiga bulan yang lalu karena sang ayah mendapat pekerjaan di Boston. Mungkin barang-barang ini pun bekas pemilik rumah yang lama.

Entahlah.

Yang penting bagi Ciel, dia jadi tak perlu membawa semua barang-barang lamanya dari New York ke sini. Dia hanya membawa buku-buku koleksi yang sudah dipindahkan ke sini tiga hari yang lalu. Semua perabot di apartemen lamanya dilelang dan hasilnya bisa dia gunakan untuk biaya hidup beberapa waktu ke depan. Bagaimanapun dia tak bisa hanya mengandalkan royalti.

Ya, Ciel yang ini tak lain adalah Ciel Phantomhive, pengarang novel _thriller best seller _berjudul '24 Hours Delivery Murder' yang tadi dibicarakan oleh sang deputi. Novel itu sangat _booming_ sejak di _launching_ sekitar setahun yang lalu. Menurut kritikus, novel itu tidak berat, berbahasa santai dan nyeleneh, namun intriknya dalam sehingga pengarangnya sendiri mendapat label 'Brillian'.

Walau menulis buku _best seller_, Ciel tak suka diekspos terlalu jauh. Dia tak pernah bersedia diundang dalam acara televisi, tak mau mencantumkan foto, dan membeberkan biodatanya dalam cetakan ulang novel meskipun pihak penerbit memintanya. Tak banyak yang tahu bahwa Ciel Phantomhive yang disebut-sebut sebagai titisan Sidney Sheldon itu hanyalah seorang pemuda 22 tahun yang suka menyendiri.

Di tengah konsentrasinya untuk menyelesaikan novel kedua, Ciel justru mengalami kebuntuan. Suara-suara bising di dekat apartemennya sungguh mengganggu _mood_-nya. Sebagai penyuka keheningan, Ciel akhirnya memutuskan satu hal. Pindah rumah.

Pilihannya pun jatuh ke sebuah kota kecil di tenggara Lousiana. Jauh dari New York, memang. Dia membeli salah satu rumah di komplek perumahan Red Spring lantaran harga yang paling murah dengan kualitas paling baik. Tentunya, paling terpencil di antara yang lainnya.

Karena itu… di sinilah dia sekarang.

"Hah! Akhirnya selesai juga!" pemuda itu menatap puas susunan pakaian dalam lemari yang baru saja dipindahkan dari kopernya. Yah… setidaknya di hari pertama menempati rumah baru, segalanya harus ditata rapi. Abaikan masalah besok karena sudah dapat dipastikan lemari itu tak akan pernah serapi itu lagi.

_KRUYUK~~ KRUYUK~~_

"Ah! Benar juga! Perutku belum diisi," ujar pemuda itu sambil mengelus perutnya yang rata. Menenangkan cacing-cacing yang protes karena belum diberi umpan sejak semalam.

"Hm… sepertinya di depan tadi ada mini market. Jalan ke sana saja, ah! Sekalian belanja untuk keperluan makan malam dan besok-besok," putusnya sambil meraih jaketnya dan keluar dari kamarnya . Kemudian…

Meninggalkan rumah barunya untuk sementara.

**XXX**

"Semuanya 46 dollar 18 sen, Tuan."

"Ah, ya!" Ciel yang tengah asyik melihat acara _talkshow_ favoritnya yang kebetulan tengah diputar di televisi mini market tersebut, langsung mengeluarkan dompetnya dengan sigap. Dia melirik dua kantung belanjaan yang bertengger di ujung meja kasir. "Berapa tadi?"

"46 dollar 18 sen," jawab si kasir sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang menurut Ciel lebih mirip seperti senyuman terpaksa yang dilatih.

"Oh," Ciel pun menarik helaian uang tunai senilai 50 dollar dari dompetnya. Dia menyerahkan uang itu sambil memerhatikan pemuda berambut kuning cerah dengan bintik-bintik di sekitar hidungnya, sang kasir, yang masih saja tersenyum janggal.

"Ah! Maaf, Tuan! Kembaliannya kurang. Tunggu sebentar, ya!" ujar si kasir. Baru saja pemuda itu hendak merunduk untuk mengambil uang kecil di laci bawah, Ciel menginterupsi.

"Kalau begitu, ambil saja kembaliannya!" kata Ciel sambil tersenyum dan memasukkan dompetnya ke kantung celananya kembali. Namun dia terkejut saat kasir ber-_name tag_ Kevin Skylard itu menangkap tangannya dan memandanginya dengan ekspresi aneh.

"Tunggu, Tuan! Ambillah kembalian Anda! Tunggu sebentar!" Ciel makin heran ketika wajah pemuda itu berubah jadi tatapan horor penuh ketakutan. Merasa tak nyaman, Ciel menepis tangan pemuda sebayanya itu dari tangannya.

"Tak perlu. Kembalian itu… ambillah untukmu," kata Ciel sambil meraih kantung belanjaannya dan bergegas keluar. Dia mempercepat langkahnya ketika kasir itu terus saja memanggil-manggil dirinya dan memintanya untuk kembali.

"Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa harus memaksaku mengambil kembalian? Orang aneh. Harusnya dia senang, kan?" ujar Ciel sambil berjalan melintasi parkiran mini market dengan belanjaan memenuhi pelukannya.

_DOR!_

Ciel menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara tembakan. Arahnya dari mini market.

"Apa itu?" dia berbalik ke gedung mini market transparan itu. Semuanya terlihat seperti sebelum dia meninggalkan tempat itu. Kosong dan tenang. Sepertinya dia memang satu-satunya pembeli di sana tadi. "Lalu suara tembakan tadi… apa? Tak mungkin perampokan, kan?"

Penasaran, Ciel memutuskan kembali masuk ke mini market dan…

"Selamat datang, Nak! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapa seorang pria paruh baya berambut merah di belakang meja kasir yang letaknya agak ke dalam dan terhalang rak roti.

Ciel yang masih berdiri di pintu masuk celingak-celinguk ke sekeliling ruangan. Tak ada yang mencurigakan kecuali kasir yang berganti dan ruangan yang tiba-tiba wangi. Yah… Ciel tahu yang terakhir itu dikarenakan pewangi ber-_timer_ di keempat sudut ruangan.

"Aku mendengar suara tembakan," jawab Ciel. Pria tanpa _name tag_ yang Ciel yakini sebagai pemilik tempat itu tersenyum kembali.

"Mungkin kau mendengar itu," tunjuknya pada televisi yang kini tengah memutar film koboi. "Suaranya sering tiba-tiba keras kalau _channel_-nya diganti."

"Oo…," Ciel mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Um… lalu… kasir yang tadi?"

"Dia sedang ke toilet. Jadi saya menggantikannya. Apa Anda mau belanja kembali, Nak?" tanya si rambut merah dengan ramah.

"Ah, tidak! Tidak! Aku cukup. Maaf mengganggu Anda," ujar Ciel yang merasa tak enak pada pria itu.

"Tak apa, Nak! Aku senang jika ada orang yang masuk dari pintu itu walau hanya sekedar bertanya."

Ciel tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil sebelum undur diri.

"Hah… pasti karena aku terlalu banyak memikirkan cerita misteri," gumamnya saat tiba di luar. Kali ini dia benar-benar melangkah pulang tanpa menoleh kembali.

Setelah Ciel menghilang di kelokan, pria berambut merah yang sejak tadi memerhatikannya dari meja kasir, menunduk. Diabaikannya bercak darah yang terciprat di sekitar tempat itu. Dia tampak menyeringai puas pada sosok pemuda berambut kuning yang tergolek lemah di bawah meja kasir. Darah kental mengucur dari lubang di pelipis kanan sang kasir muda yang malang.

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Itulah hukuman kalau kau tidak mengembalikan uang pada pelanggan."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>For My Dear Ciel-nya juga pasti sy apdet, kok!*nggak ada yg nanya*<br>**

**TERIMA KASIH BANYAK BUAT KAWAN-KAWAN YANG BACA FIC INI!**

**My Ow!  
><strong>


	2. New Neighbours

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso.**

**This fic by nekochan-lovers.**

**AU/Suspence/THRILLER**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to:<strong>

**Yuuki de Devil,**SoraShieru**,Kuroschiffer Phantomcr,**KuroshitsujiLover234**,Azayaka no Yuki,**Yori Fujisaki**,Meg chan,**Kesha**,Aiko Enma,**Kamiya Yuki**,monnaC,**Rii-chan the 12th Alchemist**,Arlsa Ardysa Anastasia,**faricaLucy,**manusia semelekete,**Yukinata Evelyn**,Ludira Seta,**Di Chan**,Jeimeow**

**Terima kasih banyak atas review-nya, Kawan-kawan!**

**Now,PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

**NEW NEIGHBOURS**

**XXX**

Ciel meneteskan sedikit saus pasta yang dia buat ke telapak tangan dan mencicipinya sebentar. Dia mengangguk-angguk puas ketika indra pengecapnya memutuskan bahwa saus itu terasa enak. Setelah itu, dia kembali mengaduk saus merah kental yang belum sepenuhnya matang tersebut.

"_Well_, meski hanya pasta, ini akan jadi masakan pertama di rumah barumu, Ciel!" ujarnya sambil beralih ke panci yang tengah merebus pasta. Yang satu itu ternyata sudah matang. Dengan cekatan, pemuda itu meniriskannya di atas piring.

Untuk makan siang tadi, Mrs. Victoria, nyonya depan rumah yang pertama kali dilihatnya saat sampai di sini, menyapanya dan memberi seloyang _pie_ daging. Tinggal menghangatkannya di _microwave_ dan… dia tak perlu memasak apa-apa untuk makan siang.

Beruntung sekali.

_TING TONG!_

"Eh? Siapa, ya?" gumamnya ketika bel rumah berbunyi. "Mungkin tetangga yang ingin beramah tamah seperti Mrs. Victoria?"

Pemuda berambut kelabu itu pun berjalan menuju pintu dan membukakannya. Alangkah terkejutnya dia saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Kau?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat sebelah alis. Kedua safirnya memantulkan sesosok pria tampan berambut kelam yang ditemuinya tadi siang. Sebastian, sang deputi.

"Selamat malam, Mr. Phantomhive. Apa aku mengganggu?" angguk pria itu sopan. Ciel tercekat. Seingatnya tadi pria itu tak tahu bahwa dirinya 'Phantomhive', kan?

"Mau apa kemari?" tanya Ciel dengan wajah menyelidik. Pria itu masih mengenakan seragam polisi meskipun ditutupi oleh jaket hitam. Tangan kirinya pun sejak tadi tersembunyi di balik punggung. Entah menyembunyikan apa.

Dengan cepat si _raven_ mengeluarkan tangan kiri dari balik punggungnya dan…

"Minta tanda tangan!" jawabnya sambil menunjukkan buku tebal berjudul _24 Hours Delivery Murder_ di tangan kirinya. Yang ditodong tanda tangannya hanya bisa ternganga dan membuat tawa si pria jangkung meledak.

"Haha! Aku bercanda! Yah… meskipun aku mengharapkan tanda tanganmu, tapi bukan itu alasan utamaku ke sini. Aku mau…," ucapan pria itu terhenti. Ganti hidungnya yang bergerak-gerak lantaran mengendus sesuatu. Ciel pun bereaksi sama.

"Ah!" pekik pemuda mungil itu sambil berbalik dan berlari secepat kilat menuju dapur.

Ciel menatap saus yang mulai menghitam di atas teflon dengan tampang kecewa. Ya, bau yang mereka cium tak lain adalah… saus pasta yang gosong. Memang sih, tinggal membuatnya lagi. Toh, hari ini dia belanja banyak. Tapi kan…

"Wah, sayang, ya!" Ciel nyaris terlonjak ketika Sebastian sudah berdiri di sampingnya dan ikut memerhatikan nasib naas si saus.

"He-hei! Siapa yang mengizinkanmu masuk?" tudingnya pada sang deputi yang jauh lebih tinggi dan tegap daripada dirinya tersebut.

"Maaf, melihatmu sepanik tadi, aku jadi sedikit khawatir," jawab Sebastian. Ciel mendesah dan mengangguk maklum.

"Ya, terima kasih. Jadi… kenapa kau kemari?" tanyanya sambil menyandarkan diri di konter dan menatap wajah si _raven_.

"Oh, iya! Aku mengantarkan ini," Sebastian merogoh kantung jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. Sebuah kunci dengan gantungan kayu sederhana.

"Ah, mobilku? Kupikir orang bengkel yang akan mengantarnya. Atau… kau kerja sambilan di sana juga?" Ciel terkekeh pelan sambil mengambil alih kunci Cadillac-nya dari tangan Sebastian. Sementara itu, kedua _ruby_ Sebastian tak lepas dari wajah pemuda manis di hadapannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ciel yang mulai merasa risih karena diperhatikan sebegitu mendetailnya.

"Kau tahu? Kupikir pengarang idolaku itu sudah berusia lebih dari setengah abad, tapi ternyata… seperempatnya saja belum ada, ya? Aku bahkan meragukan kalau kau beneran 22," kedut sebal terpatri di dahi si _grayish_ saat mendengar jawaban sang deputi.

"Bahas itu lagi dan kau akan kutendang keluar dari sini!" ancam Ciel dengan nada kesal. Membuat Sebastian tersenyum geli.

"Heh! Kau mengancam penegak hukum?"

"Masa bodoh! Sudah, ah! Di mana kau parkir Cadillac-ku?" tanya Ciel sambil mengangkat tubuhnya yang semula bertumpu pada konter.

"Di depan. Kuparkir di tepi jalan. Mari!" mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju halaman depan rumah. Ciel mempercepat langkahnya begitu dia melihat sosok Cadillac-nya yang sudah tua, sementara Sebastian mengikuti dengan santai di belakangnya.

Yang pertama kali dilakukan Ciel tentu saja mengecek mesin dan memastikan apakah mobil itu menyala saat kuncinya diputar.

"Tentu saja mobil ini menyala. Aku kan mengendarainya saat ke sini," Sebastian menunduk dan melongok Ciel di kursi kemudi dari pintu mobil yang tidak tertutup.

"Hei! Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku! Kenapa kau yang mengantarnya ke sini?" tanya Ciel sambil mematikan mesin mobilnya setelah puas menjajal. Sebastian mundur dan menyingkir dari pintu ketika pemuda itu memutuskan untuk keluar.

"Mr. Devon juga tidak memberi konfirmasi padaku kalau mobilnya selesai dan diantar hari ini," lanjutnya sambil bersandar di mobil.

Chuck Devon adalah pemilik bengkel tempat mobilnya dirawat. Tak sulit mencari nomor telepon dari satu-satunya bengkel yang ada di kota ini. Tadi siang Ciel menghubunginya untuk mengetahui apa yang salah dengan mobilnya. Ternyata itu memang masalah usia. Belum apa-apa Ciel harus merogoh kocek cukup dalam untuk mengganti beberapa _spare part_ mobil tuanya dengan yang baru.

Walau disarankan untuk mengganti mobilnya saja, Ciel merasa enggan. Mobil ini satu-satunya peninggalan ayahnya setelah dia menjual apartemen keluarga mereka. Rasanya dia bakal kena kutuk jika sampai menjual yang satu ini juga untuk membeli yang baru. Seandainya membeli baru tanpa menjual yang ini pun… buat apa menyimpan dua mobil dalam satu garasi?

Selama Caddie ini masih bisa bertahan, apa salahnya dipertahankan? Begitu pikirnya.

"Hm… yah… tadi aku menghubungi Chuck untuk menanyakan perkembangan mobilmu dan aku mendapat informasi yang sangat menyebalkan. Dia bilang bahwa nama panjangmu Ciel Phantomhive yang _notabene_ penulis yang sedang aku gandrungi saat ini. _Well_, aku merasa sedikit bodoh karena sama sekali tak menyadarinya tadi siang, jadi…

"Aku minta pada Chuck agar diizinkan mengantar mobil ini ke rumahmu," jelas Sebastian sambil meletakkan sikunya di atas kap mobil dan berdiri menghadap Ciel. Sial bagi Ciel, itu membuatnya terhimpit di antara mobil yang dia sandari dengan tubuh Sebastian.

Dirinya semakin merasa tak nyaman ketika -lagi-lagi- sang deputi hanya menelisik wajahnya dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa ditebak.

"Jadi…,"Ciel menelan ludah ketika wajah Sebastian makin mendekat. Dia sudah bersumpah dalam hati jika saja orang ini melakukan hal yang macam-macam, dia akan menamparnya tanpa ragu-ragu.

Bawa saja dia ke pengadilan!

"Boleh minta tanda tangan, Mr. Phantomhive?" kedua _orb_ Sebastian terselubung dalam kelopak matanya ketika dia tersenyum sambil menunjukkan buku di tangannya. Novel karangan Ciel.

"Hah…," Ciel menghela napas lega ketika Sebastian menjauh darinya.

"Ada pulpen?" tanyanya malas. Dia mengambil buku yang ada di tangan Sebastian dan membiarkan pria itu mencari-cari pulpen di kantungnya.

"Euh, menyebalkan! Sepertinya pulpenku hilang lagi!" gerutu pria itu sambil terus mencari. Ciel memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Mau masuk?" pertanyaan pemuda itu berhasil membuat Sebastian berhenti dari aksi mencari pulpennya. Ciel yang masih menenteng novel milik Sebastian, berjalan duluan menuju rumah sambil berkata, "Jangan lupa ambil _pizza_-mu di mobilku! Nanti ketinggalan. Kuncinya masih di dalam. Tolong sekalian bawakan!"

Sebastian hanya diam memerhatikan pemuda mungil itu melangkah menjauh. Ketika sosok kelabu itu menghilang, sebuah seringai lebar terpahat di wajah tampannya.

**XXX**

"Jadi, kenapa kau tidak mengakui bahwa kau Ciel Phantomhive saat aku membicarakannya?" tanya Sebastian sambil menerima novel yang sudah ditandangani dan diulurkan langsung oleh sang pengarang.

"Memangnya itu penting? Aku hanya Ciel. Bukan pengarang novel terkenal, pencetak buku _best seller_, pengganti Sheldon, atau apapun yang mereka bicarakan di luar sana tentang diriku. Aku hanya tak ingin aku yang sebagai Ciel hilang karena semua label itu," jawab Ciel sambil menyamankan diri di sofa ruang tamunya.

"Banyak orang berjuang untuk jadi tenar dan dikenal orang. Kau mendapat kesempatan itu dan malah mengabaikannya?"

"Yah… katakan aku egois. Katakan aku idealis. Aku tak peduli. Aku hanya ingin melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan tanpa dibuat repot oleh hal-hal semacam itu," jawab Ciel.

"Lagipula… memang kau berharap apa? Bahwa aku akan mengatakan 'Hei! Ciel Phantomhive itu aku!' ketika kau membicarakannya? Tidak, deh! Terima kasih."

"Haha... yah… aku tak benci kau yang seperti itu."

Mereka pun terdiam.

"Jadi… kau sedang membuat novel keduamu?" kedua safir Ciel mendelik ke arah si penanya yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Hm… yah… begitulah," jawabnya. "Oh, iya! Terima kasih atas _pizza_-nya!"

"Ah, itu bukan apa-apa. Untung kubeli di saat yang tepat, ya!" ujar si _raven_ sambil memerhatikan piring berisi beberapa potong _pizza_ di meja. Sisa.

Mereka memang menyantap _pizza_ medium yang dibawa Sebastian berdua. Bagi Ciel sih, lumayan. Setidaknya dia tak perlu membuat ulang saus pastanya. Pasta yang sudah terlanjur direbus, ditaburkan di atas _pizza_ dan ditambah dengan parutan keju dan saus tomat, kemudian dipanggang kembali dalam _microwave_. Jadinya… lezat.

_TIN! TIN!_

Kedua orang itu kompak melongok ke jendela besar di belakang Sebastian. Gordin tipis pembungkus kaca tersebut masih sanggup meloloskan bentuk apapun yang ada di luar sana dan mereka berdua tahu betul dari mana sumber suara klakson mobil tersebut.

"Ah, sepertinya aku sudah dijemput," Sebastian melongok jam di tangannya dengan sedikit kecewa. Pukul 7.

Dia kemari membawa mobil Ciel. Tentu saja mobil itu tak bisa dia bawa pulang lagi dan harus ditinggal di sini. Di rumah pemiliknya. Jadi dia meminta temannya yang berpatroli di sekitar sini menjemputnya. Tapi, kenapa secepat ini?

Hei, dia sedang dapat kesempatan berdua saja dengan penulis idolanya, lho!

Dia bahkan belum sempat membahas hal-hal yang menurutnya menarik dari buku karangan orang itu! Dia juga tak tahu kapan bisa mendapatkan kesempatan emas semacam ini lagi. Sial sekali!

Tapi kalau menolak pulang sekarang… daerah ini terkenal sepi dan gelap. Tak tampak adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan di atas jam 6 malam. Saat ke sini tadi, mini market di depan perumahan pun sudah tutup. Kalau tak ada kendaraan, maka dia harus jalan kaki sampai rumah. Itu jauh sekali! Melewati hutan pinus segala. Setidaknya, rumahnya masih ada dalam kategori wilayah'berperadaban' ketimbang di sini.

Lagipula… alasan apa yang harus dia katakan jika ingin tetap tinggal?

"_Well_, terima kasih untuk tanda tangan dan waktunya, Mr. Phantomhive," Sebastian berdiri sambil meraih jaketnya yang disampirkan di lengan sofa. Ciel pun ikut bangkit dari duduknya dan bergegas membukakan pintu untuk Sebastian.

"Ciel. Panggil aku Ciel. Aku juga berterima kasih karena kau sudah mau repot-repot mengantarkan mobilku dan membawakanku _pizza_, Mr. Michaelis," Sebastian tersenyum.

"Panggil aku Sebastian, oke!"

_TIN! TIN!_

"_Well_, sepertinya aku harus buru-buru! Hawk bukan orang yang sabaran! Sampai bertemu lagi! Kutunggu novel keduamu!" Sebastian pun melangkah keluar. Ciel mengantarnya hingga ke teras dan terus berada di sana sampai sosok si _raven_ tertelan _body_ mobil polisi yang sejak tadi berhenti di depan rumahnya.

Saat mobil itu menjauh, Ciel sempat menoleh sebentar ke seberang rumah. Di sana, siluet Mrs. Victoria yang menutup gordin jendelanya dengan tergesa, tertangkap oleh matanya.

Tak mau berpikir terlalu jauh, Ciel pun masuk ke dalam rumah.

Menurutnya, wajar saja ibu-ibu rumah tangga semacam Mrs. Victoria merasa penasaran jika tetangga barunya didatangi oleh polisi, bukan?

"Ha~~h! Rasanya aku terlalu lelah untuk melanjutkan novelku. Lebih baik aku langsung tidur saja. Besok baru kulanjutkan," pemuda itu meniti anak tangga menuju kamarnya satu persatu sambil sesekali menguletkan badannya yang dirasa pegal.

Yah… istirahat saja malam ini Ciel…

Istirahatlah yang tenang…

**XXX**

Ciel terbangun di tengah malam. Kebiasaan.

Bagi pemuda itu, tengah malam adalah waktu paling sempurna untuk menulis. Waktu di mana otaknya terasa _fresh_ dan bisa memikirkan alur cerita dengan lebih jernih. Karena itu, dia selalu terbangun di kala itu. Kadang benar-benar melanjutkan novelnya, kadang hanya berakhir dengan minum atau buang air kecil, kemudian tidur kembali.

Saat ini, Ciel hanya ingin melakukan _option_ kedua.

Merasa tenggorokannya kering, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk memberinya asupan air. Dia turun dari ranjang, hendak ke dapur. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar sesuatu yang sebenarnya sudah ada sejak tadi tetapi baru dia sadari.

_JREK! JREK!_

Pemuda itu mengernyitkan alis. Itu terdengar seperti suara tanah yang beradu dengan sekop. Tanah yang digali. Dia pun mengurungkan niatnya keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju jendela. Suara itu berasal dari…

"Siapa yang melakukan itu tengah malam begini?" lirihnya sambil membuka tirai jendela.

Ciel mendapati sesosok pria paruh baya sedang menggali halaman samping yang berbatasan dengan pagar halaman samping rumahnya. Mrs. Victoria memberitahunya bahwa yang tinggal di sebelah kanan rumahnya itu adalah keluarga Randall. Tadi siang rumah itu kosong.

'Mungkin itu Mr. Randall, tapi… untuk apa dia menggali halaman malam-malam begini?' pikir Ciel sambil terus memerhatikan apa yang dilakukan pria tersebut. Kedua safir Ciel membola ketika menyadari bahwa galian yang dibuat oleh pria itu mirip sekali dengan…

Lubang kubur!

Pria yang diduga Ciel sebagai Mr. Randall itu berjalan menuju rumahnya dan menghilang di pintu samping yang menurut Ciel, pasti menuju dapur. Bentuk pintu itu memang sama persis dengan pintu yang ada di dapurnya dan berhadap-hadapan.

Ciel merapat ke jendela agar lebih jelas melihat segalanya, tapi pria itu tidak keluar lagi dari rumahnya. Setelah menunggu setelah sekian lama, Ciel memutuskan untuk turun ke dapur. Tenggorokannya sudah benar-benar kering. Lagipula… apa yang dia tunggu? Konyol!

Sopan sekali dirinya yang menaruh kecurigaan pada tetangga barunya. Mungkin dia memang sengaja membuat lubang itu untuk keperluan berkebun. Setidaknya dari taman yang dipenuhi tanaman dan bebungaan di rumah itu, Ciel bisa menebak bahwa mereka adalah keluarga yang cinta berkebun.

Tapi… tetap saja segalanya terasa janggal. Untuk apa lubang sedalam dan sebesar itu digali di halaman samping? Menanam pohon willow? Kenapa juga harus dilakukan tengah malam?

Ciel meraih susu kotak di dalam kulkas dan menenggaknya langsung dari kotaknya. Dia menyandarkan siku di atas kulkas yang hanya setinggi ketiaknya. Tercenung.

Melihat pintu yang menghubungkan dapur ke halaman samping, rasa penasaran akan apa yang dilakukan tetangganya timbul kembali. Dia tidak menyalakan lampu dan itu membuatnya leluasa berjalan ke sana.

Pintu dapur tersebut merupakan pintu kayu dengan kaca setengah badan yang dihalangi tirai tipis.

Ciel merapatkan diri di pintu dan berusaha melihat sesuatu dari balik tirai. Walau agak buram, memang tak ada apa-apa yang bisa dilihat. Hanya ada pagar pembatas halaman setinggi lehernya. Itu saja.

Tapi dia masih penasaran.

Karena itu dia membuka tirai kaca tersebut dan melongok ke segala arah. Semuanya lebih jelas sekarang, tapi tetap saja yang bisa dilihat olehnya hanyalah pagar dan rumah yang berbentuk mirip dengan rumahnya sendiri. Menjulang di baliknya.

Pemuda itu mendongak ketika melihat lampu kamar di seberang kamarnya menyala. Menyebarkan warna kekuningan ke seluruh sudut-sudut jendela. Ada siluet samar-samar yang terbias oleh cahaya, menandakan bahwa memang ada seseorang di sana.

Lagi-lagi, Ciel merasa bertingkah sangat konyol. Pikirannya terlalu jauh.

Namun ketika dia hendak menutup tirainya kembali dan menatap lurus ke pagar…

"Ha-!" Ciel tercekat. Pemuda itu menutup mulutnya sambil melepas genggamannya di tirai. Manik safirnya berenang-renang kalut di kedua bola matanya saat melihat sosok pria tua penggali halaman berdiri di balik pagar dan memandang lurus ke arahnya. Padahal dapur itu gelap. Tirainya juga sudah ditutup. Tapi pria paruh baya itu sama sekali tak bergeming.

Ciel merasa bulu tengkuknya meremang. Dia merasa seolah diperhatikan secara langsung. Seolah tak ada pagar, pintu, atau tirai yang menghalangi dirinya dengan pria itu. Rasanya seperti… berdiri berhadap-hadapan.

"Di-dia melihatku!" desis Ciel sambil terus mengawasi sang pria yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Merasa bahwa segalanya mulai menakutkan, Ciel memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Sebelum dia benar-benar meninggalkan dapur, dia menyempatkan diri untuk berbalik dan melihat ke arah pintu. Walau tak begitu jelas, Ciel yakin benar bahwa… pria tua itu sudah tidak ada di tempatnya tadi berdiri.

Ciel kembali ke kamarnya dengan perasaan kacau. Pemuda itu hanya bisa mondar-mandir di samping ranjang tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Takut, penasaran, di sisi lain juga merasa bersalah karena menaruh curiga pada orang, semuanya bercampur baur jadi satu. Dia berhenti melangkah saat melihat siluet dua orang di kamar seberang sebelum akhirnya kamar itu segelap kamarnya sekarang.

Yang dilakukan Ciel pertama kali adalah… melongok lubang galian yang tadi dibuat oleh tetangga anehnya. Lubang itu tetap dibiarkan seperti sebelumnya. Tak ada satupun benda mencurigakan yang terbujur di dalamnya.

Ciel menghela napas. Karena kejadian ini, sepertinya dia tak akan bisa tidur kembali dengan mudah. Dia memutuskan untuk membuka laptop dan menuliskan pengalaman anehnya hari ini. Bukan karena dia suka menulis _diary_, lho! Sedikit banyak pengalamannya tadi mengandung unsur _thrilling_. Tema yang diusungnya dalam menggarap sebuah cerita. Siapa tahu berguna.

Selama dia terjaga hingga akhirnya terkapar pukul 4 dini hari, lubang di halaman samping tetangga sebelahnya itu tetap kosong melompong tanpa ada pergerakan yang patut dicurigai di seberang kamarnya.

**XXX**

Ciel membilas busa sabun pada piring bekas sarapan paginya di wastafel. Sesekali pemuda itu melongok ke rumah keluarga Randall karena letak wastafelnya persis di samping pintu dapur.

Pagi tadi, dia mengecek lubang itu kembali dan lubangnya… sudah tertutup. Diuruk dengan tanah.

Tak ada semak _peony_, pohon _willow_, ataupun tanda-tanda lain bahwa lubang itu digali untuk keperluan bercocok tanam.

Pertanyaannya sekarang adalah… digunakan untuk apa lubang itu?

Penasaran.

Itulah yang dialami oleh sang Phantomhive muda saat ini. Walaupun bulu tengkuknya naik saat mencoba menyimpulkan semuanya dalam alur misteri serupa plot novelnya, pemuda itu tetap memutuskan bahwa dia harus menjunjung asas praduga tak bersalah. Terlebih pada tetangga baru yang… tak tepat rasanya jika langsung dicurigai yang tidak-tidak.

_TING! TONG!_

Suara bel di pintu rumahnya membuat pemuda itu tergugah. Dia meletakkan piring yang sudah bersih ke rak pengering dan melap tangannya yang basah dengan lap.

'Siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini?' pikirnya sambil berjalan ke pintu.

Yang dia dapati dibaliknya adalah seorang nyonya paruh baya berpenampilan elegan.

"Selamat pagi, anak muda!" wanita itu tersenyum ramah sambil mengangkat keranjang kue kecil di tangannya. "Aku Mrs. Randall, tetanggamu di sebelah sana."

Ciel mengikuti telunjuk berkuku cantik sang nyonya yang menunjuk ke arah rumah di kanannya.

"Oh! Ya, saya Ciel Phantomhive. Senang berjumpa dengan Anda, Mrs. Randall," jawab Ciel sopan. Tetap mencoba bersikap santai. Yah… walaupun fakta bahwa dia dikunjungi salah satu anggota Randall sedikit mengejutkan.

"Aku membuat banyak _danish_. Ini untukmu," wanita itu mengulurkan keranjang di tangannya pada Ciel sambil tersenyum manis hingga manik hijaunya menghilang. Ciel menerimanya dengan canggung.

"Ah, terima kasih. Seharusnya Anda tidak perlu repot-repot, _Ma'am_."

"Tak apa. Lagipula itu juga sebagai permintaan maafku dan suamiku padamu," jawaban si wanita membuat dahi Ciel berkernyit.

"Maaf? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk ulah suamiku yang semalam. Dia bilang mungkin kau terbangun di tengah malam karena mendengar suaranya yang tengah menggali kebun. Dia melihatmu mengintip dari pintu dapur. Apa itu benar?" penjelasan Mrs. Randall membuat Ciel tercekat.

"Itu… mm… sebenarnya saya terbangun sendiri lalu mendengar sesuatu dari arah rumah Anda. Memangnya apa yang suami Anda lakukan selarut itu, _Ma'am_?" tanya Ciel _to the point_. Tapi akhirnya pemuda itu sadar bahwa dia terlalu _direct_.

"Ah, maaf! Saya tak bermaksud untuk…"

"Ha~~ah… itu untuk kuburan Bohnie, anjing kami. Kemarin lusa, kami mengantar Tamara, putri kami, ke sekolah asramanya di New York. Dia diterima di Beacon, lho! Kau tahu?" tanya wanita itu dengan bola _emerald_ yang berbinar.

"Hebat. Itu sekolah yang bagus," jawab Ciel sambil mengangguk-angguk. Dia bisa merasakan kebanggaan dalam diri wanita di hadapannya itu. Kebanggaan seorang ibu.

"Yah… kami meninggalkan Bohnie sendirian. Karena udara mulai dingin, aku memasukkannya ke dalam rumah. Sudah kusiapkan makanannya di mangkuk untuk dua hari dan juga tempat untuk buang air di dapur.

"Tapi begitu pulang semalam, kami menemukannya mati. Kelihatannya dia mati sejak hari pertama kami pergi. Aku tak habis pikir kenapa anjing Saint Bernard sepandai dia bisa memakan makanan beracun untuk jebakan tikus?" Mrs. Randall menggeleng-geleng miris. Tampak sangat menyesal dan kehilangan.

"Saint Bernard?" desis Ciel. Kalau Saint Bernard, memang masuk akal jika ukuran kuburannya sama dengan manusia.

Kemarin Mrs. Victoria juga sempat cerita bahwa keluarga itu memiliki anjing. Wanita itu mengungkapkan keheranannya pada Ciel lantaran sama sekali tak mendengar gonggongannya seharian. Kini sudah jelaslah apa sebabnya.

"Karena bangkainya sudah mulai bau, suamiku memutuskan untuk menguburnya langsung. Tapi saat melihatmu semalam, dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya dini hari agar tidak terlalu mengganggu. Sebenarnya dia mau bilang maaf langsung padamu, tapi dia harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali untuk kerja."

"Tak apa, _Ma'am_. Aduh, maafkan kekurangajaran saya! Membiarkan Anda berdiri di pintu seperti ini. Silakan masuk!" ujar Ciel yang baru sadar bahwa mereka masih di depan pintu.

"Tak perlu. Aku juga mau kembali. Masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan di rumah. Orang tuamu sudah pergi bekerja juga, ya? Kau tidak sekolah?" Ciel tersenyum keki saat mendengar pertanyaan Mrs. Randall.

"Hm… kebetulan saya tinggal sendiri dan… usia saya sudah 22," jelas Ciel dengan nada bosan yang coba diredamnya. Sampai kapan orang-orang berpikir dia baru lulus SMP, hey!

"Oh, ya? Kupikir kau sepantar Tamara! Maafkan aku kalau begitu! _Well_, Ciel! Aku pulang dulu, ya! Kalau butuh sesuatu, mampirlah! Semoga kau betah di sini, Nak!" Mrs. Randall menepuk lengan Ciel dengan lembut.

"Iya. Terima kasih, _Ma'am_. Sampaikan salam saya pada Mr. Randall juga," jawab Ciel. Kelembutan wanita itu mengingatkannya pada sosok sang ibu dan membuat kekesalan sebelumnya menguap.

Wanita itu pun undur diri sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Ciel. Ciel membalasnya dan mengikuti wanita itu dengan mata. Setelah sosok itu tertelan pintu rumahnya, Ciel pun masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ha~~h… ternyata itu untuk mengubur anjing. Ciel, Ciel! Sepertinya kau memang terlalu banyak memikirkan cerita misteri," Ciel menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil menutup pintu rumahnya dengan kaki.

Dia mengangkat keranjang yang sedari tadi dia tenteng dan tersenyum.

"Inilah enaknya tinggal di kota kecil. Tetangga-tetangganya ramah. Mana pernah aku menerima hal-hal begini waktu tinggal di New York?" ujarnya sambil melangkah kembali menuju dapur.

Menyimpan _danish_ untuk camilannya nanti siang.

**XXX**

Mrs. Randall memasuki dapur rumahnya sambil bersenandung riang. Wanita itu membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan seonggok daging beku dari sana, kemudian meletakkannya di atas konter. Hanya daging sapi yang hendak dia giling untuk menu makan malamnya dengan sang suami. Setelah itu dia membuka laci kedua konternya.

"Nanana… hm…," senandungnya terhenti saat dia mengangkat sebilah pisau daging berkilat di tangannya. Tak lama, senyum cerahnya mengembang.

Tak berminat mengolah dagingnya, wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu malah pergi meninggalkan dapur sambil bersenandung kembali. Dia meniti anak tangga menuju lantai dua dan berjalan di lorong hingga tiba di depan sebuah pintu dengan hiasan gantung dari kain perca bertuliskan 'Tamara'.

Saat dibuka, kamar itu tampak lengang. Tentu saja. Bukankah pemiliknya ada di New York?

Mrs. Randall memasuki ruangan itu. Masih menggenggam pisau daging yang entah akan digunakannya untuk apa. Dia membuka kedua daun pintu almari putri semata wayangnya.

Mungkin dia merindukan putrinya?

Ketika almari itu terbuka lebar, manik matanya yang sehijau _green peas_ bergerak ke bawah, ke ruang sisa dari pakaian yang bergelantungan. Keduanya memantulkan sesosok gadis dengan kedua tangan dan kaki terikat. Mulut gadis berambut coklat kemerahan dan bermata zamrud itu juga disumpal.

"Hmph… hmph…," gadis yang tampak bagai replika muda Mrs. Randall itu tampak ketakutan. Dia yang semula terbaring tenang, mulai terlihat panik dan bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Halo, Tammie-ku Sayang!" Mrs. Randall berjongkok di hadapan si gadis sambil tersenyum manis. Mata si gadis yang tak lain adalah Tamara Barbara Randall, alias putri pasangan Randall, membelalak lebar ketika ibunya memperlihatkan benda yang semula disembunyikannya di balik punggung.

"Kau sudah tahu apa kesalahanmu kan, Sayang? Kau tak belajar cukup keras dan terlalu banyak bermain dengan Bohnie hingga kau tak lolos ujian masuk Beacon. Kau membuat _Mom_ dan _Dad_ sangat kecewa sekaligus malu. Semua tetangga sudah tahu kalau kau akan bersekolah di sana dan nyatanya tidak."

Senyuman Mrs. Randall semakin lebar. Namun kali ini jauh dari kesan manis. Kali ini, wajahnya terlihat mengerikan.

"Bohnie sudah menerima hukumannya. Nah sekarang, giliranmu menerima hukumanmu, _honey_…"

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading,Guys!<strong>

**My Ow!  
><strong>


	3. Anomaly

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso.**

**This fic by nekochan-lovers.**

**AU/Mistery/Suspense/THRILLER**

_Ciel Phantomhive, seorang penulis muda, memutuskan pindah ke perumahan terpencil untuk mencari ketenangan. Namun, bisakah dia tenang jika di perumahan tempat tinggalnya selalu terjadi pembunuhan dalam 24 jam setiap harinya?_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to:<strong>

**Meg chan**,resharave,**SoraShieru**,Yuuki de Devil,**Yori Fujisaki**,Kuroschiffer Phantomcr,**Jeimeow**,Aiko Enma,**Vivian Muneca**,Dimitri Light,**Keikoku Yuki**,UQ,**Shu AliCiel**,ukacchi,**Nate River is Still Alive**,Ashinka,**uno**,NaMizu no Mai

**Terima kasih banyak atas review-nya, Kawan-kawan!**

**Now,PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

**ANOMALY**

**XXX**

_TING! TONG!_

Ciel yang tengah _browsing_ di ruang keluarga selepas kepergian Mrs. Randall, menoleh cepat ke arah pintu ketika bel rumahnya berbunyi.

"_Well_, siapa lagi kali ini?" ujarnya sambil meletakkan laptopnya di meja dan beranjak membukakan pintu.

"Ah, Mrs. Victoria. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Ciel sopan pada tetangga depan rumahnya yang sudah berusia nyaris empat perlima abad tersebut.

"Pagi, Nak! Maaf mengganggumu pagi-pagi begini tapi… apa kau punya mesin pemotong rumput?"

Ciel tercenung.

"Mm… entahlah. Semua benda-benda yang saya butuhkan sudah tersedia saat saya datang. Apa Anda keberatan untuk menunggu, _Ma'am_? Biar saya lihat sebentar di _basement_," ujar Ciel sambil menunjuk ke dalam rumah.

"Jika itu tak membuatmu repot," sahut Mrs. Victoria sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Oh, tidak! Tentu saja tidak! Saya juga sedang senggang," balas Ciel. Pemuda itu menyempatkan diri untuk melirik pekarangan rumah Mrs. Victoria. Nyatanya, keadaannya sama saja dengan pekarangan miliknya. "Maaf, tapi kelihatannya rumput di halaman rumah Anda masih cukup rapi, _Ma'am_!"

Mrs. Victoria menoleh ke belakang, ikut memerhatikan rumahnya yang cantik.

"Memang. Itu karena rumput pekarangan depan selalu dipangkas oleh petugas perumahan. Rumput di halaman belakang… tetap kita sendiri yang memangkasnya. Mesin pemotong rumputku rusak. Halaman belakangku nyaris jadi padang ilalang," keluh Mrs. Victoria sambil memegang pipinya. Gaya khas ibu-ibu resah. Ciel mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Oh, begitu? Mm… sepertinya butuh waktu untuk mencarinya. Bagaimana kalau nanti saya antar sekalian memangkaskan rumput untuk Anda, _Ma'am_?" usul Ciel. Toh, ini masih pagi.

Membayangkan Mrs. Victoria menggunakan benda berbobot itu untuk membabat pekarangannya, membuat Ciel tak tega. Walau masih terlihat cekatan, Mrs. Victoria tetaplah wanita renta.

"Apa benar tak apa-apa?" tanya wanita itu dengan wajah tak enak.

"Tentu. Dengan senang hati," jawab Ciel sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, terima kasih, _Dear._ Kau memang pemuda yang sangat baik," Mrs. Victoria mengusap pipi Ciel sambil tersenyum lembut. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku kembali ke rumah."

"Ya. Akan saya cari secepatnya," Ciel mengangguk sopan ketika wanita itu tersenyum dengan wajah penuh rasa terima kasih. Ciel masih berdiri di tempatnya semula, menunggu nyonya rumah seberang sampai di teras rumahnya. Mrs. Victoria tersenyum dari kejauhan dan Ciel membalas senyumannya sebelum mereka tertelan pintu rumah masing-masing.

Ciel bergegas menuju _basement_ yang terletak di bawah kelokan tangga. Mr. Kelvin pernah mengatakan bahwa perkakas dan peralatan tukang disimpan di sana. Mungkin mesin pemotong rumput salah satunya? Entahlah. Benda itu tak ada di garasi. Ciel pun tak pernah memikirkan keberadaan benda itu lantaran tak berminat menggunakannya dalam waktu dekat.

Dia juga belum sempat memeriksa apa saja isi _basement_-nya.

Ciel menyambar kunci _basement_ yang sengaja digantung di samping pintu dan memasukkannya ke lubang kunci.

_CKREKK!_

_KRIEEEET…_

Bau apak menguar di udara ketika pintu _basement_ dibuka. Ciel mengibaskan tangannya di depan hidung, membiasakan diri dengan bau jamur dan dinding kayu lembab dalam ruang bawah tanah tersebut. Pemuda itu merabai dinding di sebelah kirinya, mencari saklar.

_CTEK!_

Sebuah bohlam redup yang tergantung di tengah ruangan menyala, memberi sejumput cahaya yang menuntun Ciel untuk menuruni anak tangga. Begitu sampai di bawah, pemuda itu memutar pandangan. Mencoba menemukan benda yang dia cari.

"Ah! Sepertinya yang itu," Ciel berjalan ke sisi ruangan yang gelap. Bohlam bercahaya minim itu cukup membantunya melihat bayangan sebuah benda beroda dengan besi pegangan dan kantung penampung di belakangnya. Terlihat seperti mesin pemotong rumput baginya.

"Ternyata benar," ujarnya sambil menarik besi pendorongnya.

_CLEP!_

"Eh?" Ciel mendongak ke atas ketika satu-satunya sumber penerangan di sana mati. Ruangan itu jadi gelap gulita seketika. Untung pintunya tidak ditutup sehingga masih terlihat cahaya dari ujung tangga. Cahaya dari dalam rumah. Yah… setidaknya Ciel tahu di mana jalan keluarnya.

"Kenapa bohlamnya harus putus di saat-saat begini, sih?" keluhnya ketika harus meniti tangga satu persatu sambil menenteng benda yang bobotnya cukup menguras tenaga.

"Fiuh~~ akhirnya!" pemuda itu mendesah lega sambil berkacak pinggang. Sibuk mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah sebelum memutuskan untuk langsung mengantar benda berwarna merah metalik itu ke rumah Mrs. Victoria.

"Semangat, Ciel! Kau sedang membantu wanita tua!"

Pemuda itu pun meninggalkan rumahnya sambil menuntun mesin pemotong rumput ke rumah seberang. Diabaikannya pintu rumah yang terbuka begitu saja. Begitu juga dengan pintu _basement_-nya.

**.**

"Kau benar-benar mengantarnya ke sini?" tanya Mrs. Victoria yang baru saja keluar dari pintu kayu bercat putih di rumahnya.

"Tentu. Kan saya sudah janji," jawab Ciel. "Biar saya pangkaskan rumputnya sekarang, _Ma'am_."

"Tak perlu," jawab Mrs. Victoria buru-buru. Ciel menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Kenapa? Tak apa-apa, kok! Saya tidak merasa direpotkan," sahut pemuda itu. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih banyak, Nak! Tapi aku baru ingat kalau aku harus pergi."

"Oh, begitu," Ciel mengangguk-angguk maklum.

"Apa kau keberatan meninggalkan pemotong rumputmu di sini? Biar kupotong kalau sedang senggang," ujar wanita tua yang selalu terlihat ramah tersebut.

"Oh, tentu. Tak apa. Tapi… kalau Anda butuh apa-apa, tolong bilang saja pada saya, ya!" pinta Ciel pada wanita yang sepertinya seumuran dengan mendiang neneknya. Yah… itu kalau nenek Ciel masih hidup, tentunya. Karena itulah Ciel merasa senang membantunya.

"Mau saya bawakan ke dalam?" tawar Ciel.

"Mm… kurasa membawanya naik teras ini saja sudah cukup," ujar Mrs. Victoria sambil menunjuk tiga anak tangga menuju teras rumahnya. "Kurasa aku bisa mendorongnya sendiri kalau di dalam rumah."

"Oh, ya. Baiklah," Ciel mengangguk sambil mengangkat mesin itu ke teras.

"Yak! Sudah! Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu, _Ma'am_?" tanya Ciel setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Tidak. Terima kasih banyak, _Dear_. Kau memang anak baik," ujar Mrs. Victoria dengan wajah penuh rasa terima kasih. "Maaf, merepotkanmu!"

"Senang membantu Anda, _Ma'am_," jawab Ciel sambil tersenyum simpatik. "Mm… baiklah. Saya rasa Anda juga mau bersiap-siap pergi, bukan? Kalau begitu saya kembali ke rumah dulu."

"Ya. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak."

Ciel mengangguk sopan sebelum permisi undur diri dan meninggalkan wanita beriris abu-abu yang tanpa dia sadari, masih terus mengawasinya tanpa berkedip.

Begitu Ciel menghilang tertelan pintu rumahnya, Mrs. Victoria membawa pemotong rumput itu ke dalam rumahnya sendiri. Wanita tua yang masih terlihat bugar itu mendorong benda tersebut menuju garasi.

Yah… wajar kan kalau perkakas berat seperti itu disimpan di garasi?

Masalahnya, wajarkah menyimpan wanita muda berusia sekitar seperempat abad dengan mulut disumpal serta tangan dan kaki terikat di sana?

Ya.

Ketika Mrs. Victoria sampai di garasinya dan menyalakan saklar lampu, wanita itulah yang pertama kali akan kita dapati. Menggeliat di dekat roda depan Chevrolet sang nyonya rumah seperti ulat.

"Eph! Eph!" wanita dengan dandanan mencolok itu meronta hebat ketika Mrs. Victoria mendekat. Mesin pemotong rumput Ciel ditinggalkan begitu saja di dekat pintu.

"Emh… hiks!" wanita itu mulai terisak ketika Mrs. Victoria berjongkok di dekatnya. _Eyeliner_-nya yang sebelumnya sudah luntur, kembali basah dan tambah meluber hingga ke pipi. Dia menggeleng-geleng hebat ketika tangan keriput wanita beruban itu terjulur untuk menyentuh rambutnya.

"Kau ingin bebas?" tanya Mrs. Victoria sambil membelai helai coklat di kepala sang wanita muda, membuatnya menghentikan tangis dan rontaannya sejenak. Kedua bola mata _almond_-nya membulat dengan secercah harapan terpantul di sana.

Ya, mungkin wanita ini akan membebaskannya. Mungkin ini semua hanyalah lelucon.

Awalnya dia datang ke rumah ini dan disambut dengan sangat ramah oleh si empunya rumah. Dia bahkan disuguhi minuman yang… _well,_ mungkin membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. Begitu dirinya membuka mata, segalanya berubah menjadi mimpi buruk.

_Please_, dia hanya mau menjual kosmetik! Apa salahnya?

"Kau memang cantik. Kulitmu halus, bibirmu penuh, pipimu merona, rambutmu halus, kau memang pantas menjadi seorang _sales_ kosmetik, _Dear_!" kata sang nyonya sambil menyusuri pipi wanita muda tersebut dengan punggung jarinya sebelum kembali membelai rambut wanita itu.

Ya, wanita itu hanyalah seorang _sales_. _Sales_ kosmetik yang sial karena menawarkan dagangan ke rumah seorang wanita yang tak lagi membutuhkannya.

"Tapi kau tahu? Bahkan seorang _sales_ pun perlu adab. Kau harus melihat-lihat mana orang yang bisa jadi konsumenmu. Apa aku yang sudah tua renta dan keriput ini terlihat seperti prospek menjanjikan untukmu? Oh, _Dear_! Kau menghinaku dan aku tak suka!"

"Eph!" pekikan wanita itu teredam oleh sumpalan mulutnya, namun kernyit kesakitan tak dapat dia sembunyikan tatkala Mrs. Victoria menjambak rambutnya kuat-kuat hingga kepalanya mendongak nyaris 90 derajat. Air matanya jatuh lebih deras ketika dia tahu bahwa mimpi buruk ini tak akan berakhir.

"Hah… menangis membuatmu jelek," ujar Mrs. Victoria sambil melepas jenggutannya dan kembali berdiri. Wanita muda itu merasa sedikit lega saat berpikir bahwa Mrs. Victoria akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Namun…

Wanita berambut putih itu malah berjalan menuju pemotong rumput yang tadi dia tuntun. Sebuah seringai jahat terkembang di bibir keriputnya sebelum dia menarik tali picu untuk menyalakan mesin tersebut.

_RRR!_

Mesin itu berbunyi sebentar sebelum akhirnya mati kembali. Dia mengulangi apa yang dilakukan sebelumnya hingga mesin itu terus berdengung secara konstan, memperdengarkan gerigi-gerigi yang saling beradu dalam _body_-nya.

Si muda tahu betul bahwa apapun yang ada dalam kepala nenek tua di hadapannya itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik untuknya. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kalut sambil berusaha menyeret tubuhnya di lantai saat wanita tua itu tersenyum dan mulai berjalan mendekatinya.

Seringai di wajah Mrs. Victoria semakin lebar ketika dia dan pemotong rumputnya semakin dekat dengan si muda yang sudah sangat ketakutan itu. Ketika sasarannya sudah dekat, yakni wajah sang _sales_, Mrs. Victoria menarik pendorong mesin ke belakang sehingga bagian depannya terangkat tinggi.

Dia tersenyum manis sambil berkata, "Aku akan membuat wajahmu menjadi semakin halus, _Dear_!"

**XXX**

Begitu masuk rumah, Ciel langsung melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda. Berkutat di depan laptop dan _browsing_ mengenai sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan novel barunya. Entah sudah berapa lama.

Kepalanya bergoyang pelan mengikuti alunan musik dari _earphone_ yang saat ini menyumpal kedua lubang telinganya. Namun tak lama…

"Ha… aku tak bisa mendapatkan informasi yang kubutuhkan secara lengkap di internet!" dengusnya sambil melepas _earphone_ di telinga kanannya. Hening. Hanya ada suara _rough_ Chester Bennington di telinga kirinya.

"Apa kucoba mencarinya di perpustakaan saja, ya? Sepertinya kemarin aku melihat perpustakaan di pusat kota," gumam Ciel. Tak lama _earphone_ satunya pun tercerabut dari liang pendengarannya yang kiri.

"Ya. Kurasa ke perpustakaan adalah ide yang bagus. Sekalian _refreshing_…," ujarnya sambil men-_shut down_ laptopnya. Saat menunggu _gadget_-nya mati total, Ciel teringat sesuatu.

"_Basement_!" serunya sambil berjalan menuju pintu di bawah tangga yang masih menjeblak terbuka.

"Oh, iya! Lampunya putus! Nanti aku mampir ke mini _market_ depan saja sepulang dari perpustakaan," putusnya sambil menutup pintu _basement_ begitu saja tanpa menguncinya.

Pemuda itu kembali ke sofa tempatnya duduk semula untuk mengambil laptop dan bergegas menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Tangga kayu yang berderit ketika diinjak, membuatnya tak mendengar suara-suara dari dalam _basement_.

Suara-suara pelan yang berbunyi…

_SREK… SREK… KRET…_

**XXX**

Ciel menggerakkan telunjuk rampingnya di atas _mouse_ laptop sambil tersenyum.

"Tak peduli seterpencil apa, perpustakaan di Amerika memang selalu tahu apa yang dibutuhkan orang," gumamnya sambil menatap layar laptop dengan puas. Isinya, tentu saja data-data yang dia cari dan dia dapatkan dengan susah payah setelah berkutat nyaris 5 jam di perpustakaan.

Setelah itu dia mengangkat cangkir teh yang tersaji di depannya dan menyesap isinya yang tinggal seperempat hingga ludes. Cangkir kosong tersebut dia letakkan kembali berdampingan dengan piring kosong bekas _choco lava_ yang tadi dia pesan.

"Dan… _afternoon tea_ di restoran cepat saji kecil begini ternyata tidak buruk-buruk amat," ujarnya sambil tersenyum puas. Menyadari cemilan sorenya sudah habis, pemuda itu kembali menekuri layar _gadget_. Memastikan tak ada informasi yang terlewat atau tertinggal.

Maklum, Ciel adalah tipe orang yang malas berpergian kalau urusannya tidak penting-penting sekali. Dia tak berniat bolak-balik ke perpustakaan setiap hari.

Merasakan keberadaan seseorang di sebelahnya, pemuda 22 tahun itu mendongak. Didapatinya seorang pria bermata langka berdiri di sampingnya dan ikut memerhatikan tampilan layar 14 inci miliknya.

"Hei!" protes Ciel sambil menutup layar laptopnya. Refleks. Pria yang tak lain Sebastian Sang Deputi itu pun tergelak.

"Haha! Maaf! Kulihat, kau serius sekali. Jadi penasaran. Kupikir melihat apa," ujar pria jangkung bermata _ruby_ yang kini mengambil duduk di depan si safir.

"Maksudmu?" Ciel mendelik tak suka.

"Abaikan!" jawab Sebastian sambil melambaikan tangan dengan gaya 'tak usah dipikirkan'. Setelah itu pria berambut hitam itu bertanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Mobilmu bermasalah lagi?"

Ciel menggeleng.

"Tidak. Tadi aku ada perlu di perpustakaan," jawab Ciel sambil membuka pirantinya kembali.

"Sesuatu untuk novel barumu? Wow! Beruntungnya aku karena sempat membaca _spoiler_ yang menarik. Yah… meskipun masih berupa bahan mentah, hehe…," Sebastian terkekeh pelan.

"Kau sempat baca?" tanya Ciel ketika menunggu laptopnya ter-_shut down_. Sebastian memalang bibirnya dengan telunjuk pucatnya yang ramping dan…

"Sst…," desisnya pelan.

Walau merasa sedikit kesal, Ciel memilih untuk tidak memperpanjang masalah. Lagipula dia sudah mau pergi.

"Ho… ternyata kau sudah memesan sesuatu. Padahal mau kutraktir," ujar Sebastian sambil menunjuk piring dan cangkir kosong di sisi meja Ciel.

"Tak perlu. Aku juga sudah mau pulang," jawab Ciel sambil memasukkan laptop ke dalam tas ranselnya. "Lagipula… kau masih ada dalam jam tugas, kan?"

Kesimpulan barusan Ciel lontarkan lantaran sang aparat hukum masih mengenakan seragam lengkapnya.

"Yah… memangnya polisi itu tak butuh mengisi perut? Tadinya aku hanya mau memesan _burger_ untuk kumakan di mobil, tapi aku melihatmu duduk di sini. Sebagai seorang penggemar, apa yang harus kulakukan?" jawab Sebastian sambil terus mengawasi Ciel yang sudah berdiri dan sibuk sendiri dengan ranselnya.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, maaf ya tak bisa menemanimu lama-lama. Bersyukurlah karena kau jadi bisa melanjutkan patrolimu kembali," Ciel berdiri sambil mencangking ranselnya di bahu.

"Selamat sore, Deputi," ujar Ciel sambil tersenyum alakadarnya. Sebastian menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala dan senyum simpatik sebelum pemuda itu berbalik pergi.

Ciel memutar bola matanya.

Kenapa setiap kali dia harus bertemu dengan polisi tampan itu?

Entah di bagian mana, Ciel kadang merasa tak nyaman dengan sosoknya. Bukan karena ucapan menyebalkan yang acapkali deputi muda itu lontarkan mengenai fisiknya. Sama sekali bukan. Apalagi dengan kenyataan bahwa Sebastian sudah banyak membantunya. Rasanya tak sopan sekali kalau dia mempermasalahkan kata-kata si _raven_ yang -_well_- tidak sepenuhnya salah.

Hal yang paling membuat Ciel tak nyaman adalah… cara kedua _ruby_ itu menatap dirinya. Entah kenapa terasa seperti… diawasi.

"Oke, kurasa inilah yang membuatku tak ingin dikenali oleh satu pun pembaca novelku," gumam pemuda itu sambil mendorong pintu ke luar restoran.

Yah… kurasa aku bisa sedikit mengerti apa yang Ciel rasakan. Terutama dengan kenyataan bahwa saat ini kedua mirah delima itu tengah mengawasi gerak-geriknya di area parkir dari kaca transparan lantaran posisi duduknya yang memang menghadap ke sana dan posisi mobil Ciel yang terparkir tepat di sudut 180 derajat arah pandangnya.

Si empunya pasangan bola mata berwarna darah itu memamerkan segaris seringai di kedua belah bibirnya sebelum memutuskan untuk berdiri dan beranjak menuju kasir.

Memesan makanan untuk mengisi perutnya.

**.**

Sementara itu di tempat parkir…

"Cih! _What the_-!" Ciel memutar kunci yang masih tergantung di _slot_-nya dengan wajah frustrasi. Cadillac-nya bergetar. Tak lebih dari semenit, tumpukan besi berwarna biru itu kembali bergeming seperti sebelumnya. Oke, dia sudah men-_starter_ mobilnya entah yang ke berapa kali. Hasilnya… sama seperti apa yang barusan terjadi.

Pemuda itu pun memukul setirnya dengan emosi.

"Aku sudah membayar mahal untuk memperbaikinya dan… apa ini?" geramnya sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantung jaketnya. Pemuda itu memijit tombolnya dengan cekatan, menempelkan ponselnya di telinga, dan menunggu nada sambung di seberang sana berhenti dengan tampang kesal.

"Halo, Mr. Devon! Saya Ciel Phantomhive. Mobil saya yang masuk ke bengkel Anda kemarin mogok lagi. Seingat saya… bukankah Anda mengganti semua _spare part_-nya dengan yang baru? Kalau mobil saya tetap mogok seperti sebelumnya, saya tak tahu apa yang harus saya anggap baru," protes si pemuda imut yang ternyata bisa juga cerewet kalau menyangkut urusan kocek.

Siapa juga yang tidak begitu?

"Baiklah. Ya, saya sedang ada di Barbera. Dan _please_, kalau mobil ini memang harus menginap di bengkel Anda, saya tidak keberatan. Asal saya tak lagi mendengarnya 'sesak napas' dalam waktu dekat setelah ini," Ciel mengacungkan jari telunjuknya entah pada siapa.

Dia mencoba mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa saat ini dirinya tengah bicara dengan pria yang usianya dua kali lipat darinya. Di sini dia pelanggan!

"Ya. Tak apa. Sama-sama. Terima kasih, Mr. Devon," Ciel menekan tombol berlogo gagang telepon merah di ponselnya kemudian menyimpannya kembali di dalam kantung. Pemuda itu meraih ransel yang dia letakkan di kursi sebelahnya dan mencabut kunci sebelum keluar dari Caddy-nya.

"Sepertinya mobilmu bermasalah lagi, Tuan Pengarang," Ciel mendengus sebelum berbalik ke arah suara yang sudah cukup akrab di telinganya. Tepat di belakangnya. Dia menatap sebal pada sosok sang deputi, si pemilik suara, yang dengan cueknya membuka mulut lebar-lebar dan menyumpalnya dengan tumpukan _burger deluxe_.

"Butuh tumpangan?" tanya polisi berambut hitam kelam yang tak lain Sebastian. Ciel tak mengerti bagaimana irisan roti, _ham_, dan sayuran yang tadi si _raven_ gigit dalam porsi cukup besar itu bisa begitu cepat musnah di dalam mulutnya.

Ciel membalasnya dengan senyuman hambar.

"Tak perlu. Terima kasih. Aku naik taksi saja," jawabnya. Sebastian mengangguk-angguk.

"Oh, begitu? Hm… biarkan aku membantumu, oke! Begini saja, titipkan kunci mobilmu padaku, akan kuantar ke Chuck. Jadi kau tak perlu menunggu derek datang. Bagaimana?"

Ciel menaikkan alis kirinya. Tawaran Sebastian terdengar menarik. Dia hanya ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah dan beristirahat.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih," ujar Ciel sambil mengulurkan kunci yang masih berada di tangannya.

"Senang bisa membantumu, Mr. Phantomhive," Sebastian menerimanya dengan tangan yang bebas sambil memamerkan senyum menawan.

"Ya sudah. Aku pulang duluan. Sekali lagi terima kasih, Sebastian!" Sebastian hanya mengangguk ketika Ciel permisi undur diri.

Seringainya kembali terbentuk ketika menatap Ciel berjalan meninggalkan area parkir restoran. Pria tinggi semampai itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di _body_ Cadillac Ciel sambil terus menatap punggung pemuda kelabu yang kini tengah menyeberang jalan.

"Padahal tadi sudah kutanya apa mobilnya bermasalah lagi, kan?" ujarnya sambil menjejalkan _burger_ ke dalam mulutnya kembali. Ketika sosok Ciel menghilang ditelan salah satu sedan kuning yang berhenti di seberang jalan, sang deputi memutuskan untuk kembali ke mobilnya sendiri.

Sambil berjalan menuju mobilnya, Sebastian menatap kunci mobil Ciel di tangannya. Tak lama dia menyeringai lebar sambil menggenggam kunci Cadillac 1988 tersebut kuat-kuat.

Sementara itu…

"Pak, ke Red Spring, ya!" ujar Ciel sambil menghenyakkan tubuh di kursi penumpang belakang.

"Red Spring?" tanya sang supir yang ternyata seorang pria keturunan India.

"Ya. Ada yang salah?" ganti Ciel yang bertanya balik. Pria berkulit _tan_ itu menggaruk pipinya.

"Ah, tidak. Bukan itu. Maaf. Saya masih supir baru dan belum pernah mengantar penumpang ke sana. Tapi tenang Tuan, saya tahu jalannya!" jawab sang supir sambil mulai menjalankan taksinya. Ciel ber-o kecil.

"Kalau tidak tahu jalan, nanti kutunjukkan," ujar Ciel sambil menyamankan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi.

Sambil duduk santai, pemuda itu melemparkan pandangan ke seantero isi taksi. Kedua alisnya bertaut ketika melihat sesuatu yang menarik di _dashboard_ selain identitas pengemudi bernama Agni tersebut.

"Itu… dewa, ya?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk patung emas berwujud manusia bertangan enam yang memakai kalung tengkorak dan menginjak perut manusia lainnya.

"Iya. Itu Dewi Kali," jawab Agni.

"Dewi Kali?" tanya Ciel dengan raut ingin tahu.

"Iya. Dia itu bla… bla… bla…"

Akhirnya dua orang itu malah terlibat percakapan seru sepanjang perjalanan. Ciel merasa pembicaraan mengenai kampung halaman nenek moyang sang supir yang sudah menjadi warga Amerika sejak lahir itu sangatlah menarik.

Mungkin bisa jadi bahan untuk novel, kan?

Begitu melewati hutan pinus tak jauh dari tujuan mereka, Red Spring, laju taksi itu melambat. Saking lambatnya, bunyi kerikil yang terlindas ban terdengar begitu jelas.

Sebenarnya Ciel mau protes tentang laju mobil yang rasa-rasanya lebih lamban dari seekor kungkang, namun pemuda itu langsung menyipitkan mata ketika melihat wajah Agni memucat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ciel.

"A- tidak… tidak apa-apa," jawaban terbata dari Agni malah membuat kedua alis Phantomhive muda itu bertaut. Ciel memilih diam dan mengawasi.

Begitu sampai di depan gerbang Red Spring, Agni menghentikan taksinya. Wajah _tan_-nya tampak lebih pucat kala memandangi suasana perumahan yang sudah seperti pemakaman walau baru memasuki pukul 5 petang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ciel sambil ikut melihat apa yang Agni lihat. Tak ada yang aneh.

"Kau tinggal di sini, Ciel?" tanyanya pada sang penumpang yang sejak tadi memrotes jika dipanggil Tuan ataupun Anda.

"Ya. Ada apa?" Ciel mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada Agni. Sungguh, tingkah pria itu jadi sangat aneh.

"Demi Dewi Kali, sebaiknya kau pindah dari sini," Ciel mengerutkan kening.

"Pindah? Kenapa?" tanya pemuda itu heran.

"Ciel, percayalah padaku. Tempat ini bukan tempat yang baik," Agni sampai memutar badan hanya untuk menghadap langsung pada Ciel.

"Ya… maksudnya?" tanya Ciel dengan nada tak mengerti. "Atas dasar apa? _Well_, tempat ini mungkin sedikit mengerikan karena terpencil dan sepi, tapi… kurasa semuanya baik-baik saja."

"Entahlah, tapi aku bisa merasakannya Ciel! Ada sesuatu yang jahat di tempat ini. Sangat jahat. Aku tahu kau orang baik. Aku takut kejahatan di tempat ini mencelakaimu," kerutan di kening Ciel semakin dalam. Dia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang Agni bicarakan.

"Sesuatu yang jahat? Apa itu? Maksudmu semacam… hantu? Hal-hal yang bersifat supernatural, begitu?" tanya Ciel bingung.

_Well_, kalau boleh jujur, dia bahkan tak percaya bahwa dirinya baru mengatakan dua kata yang masuk dalam daftar hal-hal yang paling dia sangkal dalam hidupnya. Hantu dan supernatural.

"Aku tak tahu, tapi percayalah! Aku bisa merasakannya. Tempat ini tidak baik untukmu," jawab Agni dengan wajah cemas.

"Maaf, Ciel! Aku tak bisa mengantarmu masuk. Aku tak mau masuk ke dalam sana," lanjut pria itu. Ciel menaikkan alis.

"Hei, tenanglah!" ujar Ciel. "Kau ini bicara apa?"

"Maaf, Ciel!" merasa kegugupan Agni bertambah, Ciel tak punya pilihan lain. Toh, dia juga mau mampir ke mini _market_ untuk membeli bohlam. Rasanya tak masalah kalau harus jalan dari sini sampai ke rumahnya.

"Baiklah. Meski aku tak tahu apa yang membuatmu bersikap aneh begini…," lirih Ciel sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya dari kantung belakang celana. Kedua maniknya mengarah pada argo yang mencantumkan harga yang harus dia bayar. Kemudian dua _cerulean_ itu bergulir ke _dashboard_ di mana patung emas sebesar telapak tangan berdiri tegak.

'Mungkin karena kepercayaannya yang masih kuat tentang hal-hal mistis,' pikir pemuda berambut _grayish_ tersebut sambil mencabut beberapa lembar dollar dari dompetnya.

"Ini. Ambil saja kembaliannya," Ciel mengulurkan 4 lembar uang pecahan 20 dollar.

"Eh?" Agni terlihat sangat terkejut lantaran diberi uang tips cukup besar. "Ciel…"

"Tak apa. Ambil saja!" jawab Ciel sambil mencangking ranselnya di pundak. Ketika pemuda itu membuka pintu…

"Ciel, tunggu!" Ciel yang sudah terlanjur membuka pintu, terpaku ketika Agni memanggilnya. Pemuda itu pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk segera turun. Alisnya kembali naik saat Agni mengulurkan sebuah kalung bertali hitam dengan bandul berupa bungkusan kain kecil pada dirinya.

"Apa itu?"

"Ini jimat turun temurun dari nenekku. Ini akan melindungimu dari kekuatan jahat," jelas Agni. Ciel menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Dia merasa ini semua mulai konyol.

"Tak perlu, Agni. Terima kasih," ujar Ciel sambil tersenyum. Dia tak mungkin mengatakan bahwa dia tak percaya pada hal-hal yang mungkin Agni percayai, kan?

"Lagipula kalau itu jimat turun temurun, kau tak perlu memberikannya pada orang lain. Apalagi orang asing sepertiku. Nenekmu bisa marah," sambung Ciel sambil mencoba berkelakar. Namun tampang Agni malah semakin serius.

"Saat ini kau lebih membutuhkannya. Tolong terima ini!" Ciel terdiam melihat kesungguhan di kedua bola mata Agni. "Aku tak bilang bahwa ini semua tentang hal-hal gaib yang tidak kau percayai. Hal-hal jahat itu juga bisa datang dari manusia, Ciel! Orang-orang di sekitarmu! Aku tak mau kau celaka."

Ciel menggaruk pelipisnya. Bingung.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih sudah mencemaskanku," akhirnya Ciel mengambil jimat yang terulur padanya dengan senyum canggung. Agni terlihat sangat lega.

"Oh, iya! Untuk kembali ke kota, kau hanya perlu berbalik arah mengikuti jalan tadi," ujar Ciel. Agni mengangguk.

"Berhati-hatilah, Ciel! Pindah secepatnya dari sini!" pinta Agni. Ciel mengangguk, sekedar untuk menenangkan si India, sebelum benar-benar keluar dari dalam taksi.

Pemuda itu memilih menunggu sampai taksi yang ditumpanginya tadi menghilang dari pandangan. Dia membuka telapak tangan kanannya dan menelisik benda yang berada di sana. Tak lama dia tersenyum sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Jimat, eh?" ujarnya sambil memasukkan kalung hitam itu ke dalam kantung jaketnya. Setelah itu dia berjalan santai menuju area perumahan.

"Tempat ini memang sepinya keterlaluan. Kira-kira… di mana orang-orang ini bekerja, ya?" gumam Ciel ketika memasuki pelataran parkir mini _market_. Dia sibuk memandangi jejeran rumah di blok pertama, tepat di hadapannya saat ini, dan mulai berspekulasi apakah rumah-rumah itu berpenghuni.

Jawabannya, mungkin.

Lampu-lampu yang dinyalakan itulah buktinya.

"Ah, sudahlah! Kenapa aku jadi berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Kau mulai sama konyolnya, Ciel!" maki Ciel sambil melangkah menuju pintu mini _market_.

Ciel menggenggam pegangan pintu bertuliskan '_Push_' lalu mendorongnya pelan.

_KRIET…_

Sesampainya di dalam, pemuda itu langsung mengedarkan pandangan ke meja kasir dan…

Kedua _blue orb_-nya membulat tatkala melihat sesuatu yang janggal di sana.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Penggunaan 'Saya' dan 'Aku' di sini merujuk pada kebiasaan sy sehari-hari.<br>**

**Thanks for reading,Guys!**

**My Ow!**


	4. The Murder That Never Stop

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso.**

**This fic by nekochan-lovers.**

**AU/Mistery/Suspense/THRILLER**

**No Bloody, No Gore**

**Hanya permulaan pembunuhan yg... silahkan dilanjutkan sendiri*plakk***

**Jadi sy rasa masih safe di Rated-T  
><strong>

_Ciel Phantomhive, seorang penulis muda, memutuskan pindah ke perumahan terpencil untuk mencari ketenangan. Namun, bisakah dia tenang jika di perumahan tempat tinggalnya selalu terjadi pembunuhan dalam 24 jam setiap harinya?_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to:<strong>

**Aldred van Kuroschiffer,**TheMasochistDevil**,blackandwhite9321,**chiko-silver lady**,Vivian Muneca,**Ludira Seta**,SoraShieru,**mayonaka hime**,ukacchi,**valentina14**,fujomayo**

**Terima kasih banyak atas review-nya, Kawan-kawan!**

**ENJOY, PLEASE!**

* * *

><p>Kedua <em>blue orb<em> Ciel membulat tatkala melihat…

**CHAPTER 4**

**THE MURDER THAT NEVER STOP**

**XXX**

"Selamat datang, Tuan!" sapa seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang dan ber-_make up_ minimalis di meja kasir. Ciel memerhatikan gadis itu dari ujung rambut hingga setengah badan yang tak terhalang meja. Tapi mau dilihat berapa kali pun tetap saja gadis itu berpenampilan seperti 'KASIR'.

'Bukannya kemarin kasirnya seorang pemuda bernama Kevin? Atau mereka sedang bertukar jaga? Hm… mini _market _kecil begini… memangnya butuh pergantian _shift_?' setelah berpikir begitu, Ciel tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

'Buat apa kau memikirkannya sebegitu jauh? Kerajinan kau, Ciel!' makinya dalam hati.

Pemuda itu tersenyum dan mengangguk sopan pada si gadis yang masih setia menyunggingkan senyum tiga jarinya sebelum beranjak menuju jajaran rak barang. Sekedar membalas keramahan si pirang. Kalau boleh membandingkan dengan pemuda berambut kuning kemarin, senyum gadis itu terlihat lebih natural. _Gesture_-nya juga lebih santai.

Ciel berhenti di rak peralatan elektronik dan melihat-lihat. Sibuk memilih bohlam dengan watt yang tepat untuk _basement_-nya. Akhirnya setelah mencomot bohlam 25 watt dan sebuah kotak senter berwarna hitam, pemuda itu berjalan ke kasir. Sejauh ini pembeli di tempat ini hanya dia seorang.

"Hanya ini saja, Tuan?" tanya si kasir sambil mendekatkan belanjaan Ciel kepadanya.

"Ya! Tolong isi senternya dengan baterai sekalian, ya!" pinta Ciel. Gadis itu mengangguk dan mengambil salah satu bungkusan baterai berukuran _triple_ A yang tergantung di rak sebelahnya.

"Kemana Kevin?" tanya Ciel sambil melihat ke arah _name tag_ si gadis yang dijepit di ujung kerahnya. Hanya ada tulisan Frida.

_TUK!_

"Eh!" gadis bernama Frida itu menjatuhkan salah satu baterai yang tengah dia keluarkan dan lekas memungutnya dengan gugup. Kegugupan si gadis yang berbeda dengan ketenangannya sebelumnya membuat kening Ciel berkerut.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Hm… tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa, Tuan!" Frida menggeleng dan kembali tersenyum. "Sa-saya dan Kevin sedang bertukar jaga. A-anda mengenalnya?"

"Tidak. Aku baru di sini. Kemarin aku belanja di sini dan Kevin yang melayaniku. Kupikir yang bekerja di sini hanya dia," jelas Ciel.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Ciel, Frida kembali bersikap biasa. Tenang dan santai. Namun tangannya masih terlihat gemetar saat memasukkan baterai ke selongsongnya.

"Kau yakin tak apa-apa? Tanganmu gemetar," ujar Ciel pada gadis yang mungkin sebaya dengannya juga. Gadis itu tak menjawab. Hanya menggeleng dan terus tersenyum. Kini senyumnya sedikit mirip dengan Kevin kemarin.

Ciel membiarkan Frida melakukan tugasnya meskipun tanda tanya besar tetap tersirat di wajahnya. Tanpa dia sadari, seseorang mengintip mereka dari kaca bulat di pintu gudang mini _market_, menatap lurus pada si kelabu yang berdiri lurus di depannya dengan wajah terganggu.

"Semuanya 12 dollar 30 sen, Tuan!" seru Frida sambil memasukkan barang belanjaan Ciel ke kantung kertas. Ciel pun mengeluarkan uang pecahan 15 dollar dari dompetnya. Saat dia mengulurkannya…

"Eh?" pemuda itu sedikit terkejut lantaran Frida sudah menyiapkan kembalian tepat di samping kantung belanjaannya. Frida menerima uang di tangan Ciel sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Terima kasih sudah berbelanja di sini. Silakan datang kembali lain waktu," ujar Frida hingga dua zamrudnya menghilang.

"Mm… ya. Terima kasih," Ciel mengangguk sebelum menyambar belanjaan _plus _kembaliannya dan pergi meninggalkan mini _market_ tersebut.

Ketika Ciel pergi, orang yang sedari tadi mengintip mereka keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menghampiri Frida. Dia melirik dan menerawang pintu kaca, memastikan tak ada Ciel atau siapapun di sana.

"Bicara apa dia?" tanyanya pada si gadis yang kini tertunduk takut. Orang itu… tentu saja pria berambut merah pemilik mini _market_.

"Di-dia menanyakan Kevin, _Sir_!" kening si pria merah berkerut.

"Kevin? Bocah itu kenal dengannya?" gadis itu menggeleng cepat. "Bukan. Katanya, yang kemarin melayaninya Kevin."

"Oh!" ujarnya. Tak lama pria itu berbalik, "Aku kembali ke dalam. Ini juga sudah waktunya tutup, kan?"

Frida mengangguk lega. Bosnya tidak marah, ternyata. Namun baru beberapa langkah, pria itu berbalik lagi.

"Oh, iya! Jangan gugup di depan pelanggan! Kau bisa membuat mereka tak nyaman. Kalau sekali lagi aku mendapatimu begitu, kau akan kukirim menemani Kevin!"

Kali ini pria itu benar-benar pergi. Tak berbalik lagi. Dia meninggalkan Frida yang kini menenggak ludah dengan wajah memucat.

**XXX**

Ciel memasukkan tangan kanannya yang bebas ke kantung jaket saat menyusuri jalanan perumahannya yang lengang. Langit sudah menggelap hingga lampu-lampu jalanan mulai dinyalakan. Suhu pun semakin turun.

Penulis berusia 22 tahun itu memutuskan untuk berjalan santai sambil melihat-lihat. Dia kan belum sempat berkeliling tempat ini. Ternyata di blok A ini banyak rumah yang belum dihuni. Terlihat dari kondisi bangunan yang kebanyakan gelap.

Yah… meskipun ada beberapa yang lampunya menyala, pertanda rumah-rumah itu ada yang punya. Pertanyaannya adalah… siapa? Rasa-rasanya Ciel hanya pernah melihat Mrs. Victoria dan Mrs. Randall saja.

Pemuda itu bersenandung lirih, membunyikan nada _Valentine's Day_ yang sesuram suasana di sekitarnya kini. Ketika melewati sebuah rumah…

_SYUT!_

Ciel seperti melihat sekelebat bayangan terjun dari jendela di lantai dua rumah itu dan…

_BRUGH!_

"Ah! Apa itu?" suara gedebum keras yang terdengar selanjutnya, membuat Ciel mencengkeram dadanya kuat-kuat. Kaget. Untung dia tak melempar kantung belanjaan di tangan kirinya.

Pemuda itu segera melongok pagar rumah tersebut. Dia menyipitkan mata saat melihat gundukan hitam di bawah jendela lantai dua yang terbuka dan…

"Ya Tuhan!" Ciel langsung menghambur ke pintu pagar dan berlari masuk ke pekarangan rumah itu. Kali ini dia benar-benar melempar belanjaannya.

Bagaimana tidak? Yang dilihatnya adalah…

Seonggok tubuh!

Tubuh mungil yang jatuh tertelungkup di atas rerumputan.

"Oh! Ya Tuhan!" seru Ciel ketika melihat sosok itu hanya seorang anak lelaki kecil berpiyama dengan kain hitam terikat di lehernya. Wajah bagian kanannya mencium tanah. Matanya tertutup. Mungkin tak sadarkan diri. Dia mendongak ke atas, ke jendela di mana anak itu berasal. Cukup tinggi.

"Kalau ada tulangnya yang patah, bahaya jika kupindahkan sembarangan. Ke mana orang tuanya?" Ciel mengeluarkan ponselnya, hendak menelepon 911, tapi…

"Brengsek! Kenapa baterainya habis di saat-saat seperti ini?" pemuda itu menatap rumah si anak. Kenapa sepi sekali? Ke mana orang tuanya? Apa mereka tak tahu kalau anak mereka jatuh?

Sialnya, tetangga rumah anak ini adalah rumah-rumah tak berpenghuni.

Ciel buru-buru berlari ke teras. Dia menekan bel rumah itu tanpa jeda. Tak juga mendapat respon dari dalam, pemuda itu menggedor pintu dengan tak sabar.

"Permisi! _Sir_! _Ma'am_! Buka pintunya! Putra kalian terjatuh dari lantai dua! Hei!" ketika dia memutuskan untuk membuka gagang pintu tersebut…

"Kakak ngapain di rumahku?"

Ciel menoleh ke belakang dan…

"HA! Ka-kau!" pemuda itu menunjuk sosok anak kecil di depannya dan menoleh ke rerumputan yang sekarang… kosong.

Kosong?

Ya, karena anak yang terjatuh dari jendela tadi kini berdiri di hadapannya. Seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar 5 tahun dengan rambut oranye kemerahan dan taplak hitam terikat di lehernya laksana jubah. Selain pelipis kanan yang sedikit berdarah dan lebam di pipi kanannya, anak itu terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Ka-kau tak apa-apa?" Ciel berlutut di hadapan si bocah, memeriksa seluruh bagian tubuh anak itu satu persatu. Kepala, tangan, kaki, dada, punggung, dan hasilnya… anak itu SEMPURNA!

"Ka-kau jatuh dari sana, kan?" tanya Ciel sambil menunjuk jendela yang masih terbuka. Sungguh dia masih tak memercayai apa yang dia lihat barusan. Anak ini jatuh dari ketinggian lebih dari sepuluh meter, pingsan di atas rerumputan, dan kini berdiri di depannya dengan tenang seperti anak yang hanya terjungkal dari ayunan.

Tak ada luka yang berarti.

_How come_?

"Iya. Aku kan Batman!" anak itu menutup wajahnya dengan kibaran jubah dari punggungnya. Ciel mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

'Ya Tuhan… Fenomena macam apa ini?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Mm… di mana orang tuamu?"

"Aku tinggal sama kakakku," jawab bocah itu dengan gaya polosnya yang lucu.

"Kakak? Kalau begitu sekarang dia di mana?"

"Kerja."

"Kau sendirian di rumah?" anggukan kepala si bocah membuat Ciel berpikir keras. Tega sekali kakaknya meninggalkan adiknya yang masih sebegini kecil di rumah. Bagaimana kalau adiknya membahayakan dirinya seperti tadi?

Setidaknya dia bisa menyewa _nanny_, kan?

"Mm… nama kakak Ciel. Siapa namamu?" Ciel mengulurkan jabatan tangan. Anak itu menelengkan kepalanya dengan imut, kemudian tersenyum sambil membalas jabatan tangan Ciel.

"Aku Luca."

"Luca, kapan kakakmu pulang?" tanya Ciel dengan ramah. Anak itu menempelkan telunjuknya di pipi. Berpikir…

"Hm… sebentar lagi juga dia pulang," Ciel menarik napas panjang. Dia menatap luka di pelipis si bocah. Semua ini memang agak di luar nalar, tapi anak itu tetap terluka dan harus diobati.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, kakak akan menemanimu sampai kakakmu pulang. Lukamu juga harus diobati. Boleh?" tawar Ciel.

"Eh? Kakak mau menemaniku di rumah?" kedua mata bocah itu langsung berbinar. Ciel mengangguk. "Hore! Aku suka kakak!"

Ciel sedikit terkejut karena dihadiahi pelukan oleh Luca, namun tak lama dia tersenyum sambil membelai rambut anak lelaki yang terasa lembut itu.

**.**

"Nah, sudah! Lain kali jangan bermain-main seperti itu lagi, ya! Kau beruntung kali ini selamat," ujar Ciel setelah menempelkan plester di pelipis Luca. Pemuda itu pun membereskan kotak P3K di atas meja makan, tempat mereka duduk saat ini.

Luca anak yang cerdas. Dia tahu di mana benda-benda penting disimpan. Tingkahnya juga sangat menggemaskan. Dengan polosnya, tadi anak itu bercerita kalau ayah ibunya sudah meninggal.

"Aku sering begitu, kok! Lompat dari atas lemari, meja, tapi aku tak apa-apa, tuh!" jawab Luca.

"Ini kau bilang tak apa-apa?" ujar Ciel sambil menekan pelan lebam di pipi Luca, sekedar mengingatkan bahwa semua kelakuan anak itu bisa membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak sakit, kok!" balas Luca keras kepala. Ciel menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

'Aku benar-benar harus bicara dengan kakaknya,' putus Ciel.

"Aku pulang!"

"Kakak!" Ciel nyaris _sport_ jantung ketika Luca menggelosor begitu saja dari kursi makan tempatnya duduk. Padahal kursi itu cukup tinggi. Safirnya mengikuti ke mana bocah itu berlari dan berhenti di sosok pemuda pirang yang sibuk melayani sambutan penuh antusiasme sang adik di pintu perbatasan ruang keluarga dan ruang makan.

"Eh? Ada tamu. Jangan-jangan ini milikmu, ya?" tanya pemuda itu sambil mengangkat kantung belanjaan di tangan kirinya. _Blue diamond_ Ciel membulat.

Benar! Dia lupa sama sekali dengan belanjaannya.

"Ah, iya! Terima kasih," Ciel berdiri ketika pemuda itu menghampirinya dan meletakkan kantung belanjaannya di meja makan.

"Kakak! Ini Kak Ciel! Dia baik, lho! Dia mengobati lukaku, nih!" Luca menunjuk plester di pelipisnya.

"Kau membuat ulah lagi, ya?" tanyanya. Luca hanya memamerkan cengirannya. Pemuda yang juga memiliki bola mata berwarna biru itu beralih kembali pada Ciel.

"Maaf! Dia pasti merepotkanmu."

"Tak masalah!" jawab Ciel.

"Aku Alois. Alois Trancy," pemuda yang tampaknya tak jauh lebih tua darinya itu tersenyum simpatik sambil mengulurkan jabatan tangan.

"Aku Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive. Aku tinggal di blok I," Ciel menyambut uluran tangan Alois.

"Oh, penghuni blok I? Kenapa bisa sampai ke sini?"

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah. Lalu aku melihat adikmu terjun dari jendela lantai dua," jawab Ciel. Ciel pikir Alois akan menasehati adiknya. Nyatanya pemuda itu hanya menatap Luca, menggeleng pelan sambil mendecakkan lidah.

Reaksi macam apa itu?

"Kenapa tidak menyewa pengasuh? Adikmu masih kecil. Terlalu bahaya kalau ditinggal sendirian," ujar Ciel.

"Pengasuh? Sudah. Sejam yang lalu pengasuh harian yang biasa menjaga Luca meneleponku. Ibunya sakit, jadi dia harus segera pulang dan aku mengizinkannya. Aku sendiri langsung pulang dari kantor setelah menerima telepon darinya. Tapi yah… tetap saja aku butuh waktu dari kantor sampai ke sini.

"Kupikir tak apa meninggalkan Luca sendirian sebentar. Dia anak yang pintar. Tapi kau benar, dia harusnya tak boleh sendirian karena tingkahnya sering aneh-aneh. Imajinasinya terlalu besar," jelas Alois. Ciel mengangguk paham.

"Terima kasih ya sudah mau menjaganya."

"Ya. Tak masalah. Hm… kurasa aku bisa pulang," kata Ciel sambil menyambar ransel dan kantung belanjaannya.

"Kenapa buru-buru? Makan malamlah bersama kami," tawar Alois. Ciel terdiam. Dia hanya ingin sampai di rumah secepatnya. _That's it_!

"Kak, makan di sini, ya! _Please_…," Luca menggamit lengannya dengan manja. Akhirnya _kitty eyes_ khas anak-anaknya sanggup meluluhkan hati Ciel juga.

"Baiklah…"

**.  
><strong>

Dua kakak beradik itu duduk santai di sofa ruang keluarga kediaman mereka. Sang adik yang berbaring di pangkuan sang kakak, membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu.

"Aku menyukai Kak Ciel! Kapan-kapan kita main ke rumahnya, yuk!" kata si adik yang tak lain adalah Luca.

"Ya," Alois, sang kakak, menjawab singkat. Kemudian dia menyeringai dan berkata, "Aku juga suka dia."

"Tapi… Kak Ciel itu… terasa 'berbeda', ya?" tanya Luca sambil mendongak ke Alois.

"Mungkin karena dia orang baru di sini. Nanti dia juga akan 'sama' seperti kita," jawab Alois sambil menyentuh plester di pelipis Luca dengan ujung telunjuknya sebelum…

_BRET!_

"Ini tidak sakit, kan?" katanya sambil menarik plester itu dengan kasar. Luca menggeleng.

"Aku kan jagoan! Aku Batman!" Luca bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya kemudian mengepalkan tangan.

"Pasti asyik melakukan sesuatu bareng Kak Ciel!" Luca menggesekkan kedua telapak tangannya dengan mata berkilat.

"Cih! Kok kelihatannya kau lebih menyukainya ketimbang aku?" Alois mengacak rambut Luca yang kini terkikik geli.

"Baiklah, sebelum kau melakukan sesuatu bareng Kak Ciel-mu itu, masih ada sesuatu yang harus kita kerjakan sama-sama, kan?" tanya Alois sambil berdiri.

"Oh, iya! Ayo ke kamar mandi lantai dua!" seru Luca penuh semangat. Bocah kecil itu pun mengikuti Alois yang sudah melangkah menuju tangga dengan riang.

**XXX**

_SREKK!_

Pintu kaca buram bergeser, memperlihatkan pemandangan kamar mandi yang biasa. Wastafel, toilet, _shower_, tirai, perlengkapan mandi, dan… tentu saja _bath tub_. Yang sedikit istimewa adalah… sosok yang ada di dalam _bath tub_.

Di sana, seorang gadis yang sepertinya masih berusia belasan, terendam air sebatas leher dan terlihat tak sadarkan diri. Rambut hitamnya basah kuyup. Wajahnya terlihat mulai membiru. Bibirnya keriput dan gemetar. Kedua tangannya diikat di putaran keran dan dia dibiarkan berendam di sana hanya mengenakan _underwear_ seadanya.

Alois duduk di pinggiran _bath tub_, memainkan air di dalamnya, dan sesekali mencipratkannya ke wajah si gadis. Akhirnya, gadis itu pun bangun dengan sedikit gelagapan.

"Hah!" ujarnya dengan wajah terkejut. Mulutnya memang tidak disumpal.

Buat apa? Keluarga Trancy tak punya tetangga. Sekalipun ada yang berjarak cukup dekat, mereka sama gilanya.

"Hm… Bridget, Bridget, Bridget! Aku kan sudah memperingatkanmu, perintah Pangeran Luca adalah hal yang mutlak," Alois mempersilakan Luca dan bocah itu bergaya seperti pangeran terhormat. Dia menyilangkan tangan kanannya di depan dada sambil membungkuk.

"Kau sudah mengabaikan keinginannya 2 kali dan kemarin adalah yang ketiga. Kau tahu kan apa hukumannya?" tanya Alois sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke si gadis.

"A- Ma-maafkan saya, Tuan! Ampuni saya. Saya tak akan melakukan kesalahan itu lagi! Sungguh!" jawab si gadis dengan sorot mata ketakutan. Suaranya bergetar. Alois beralih lagi pada Luca.

"Bagaimana Pangeran? Diampuni?"

"Luca Sayang… Maafkan aku, ya! Aku akan menuruti semua keinginanmu. Sungguh!" rayu Bridget dengan sorot mata penuh harap.

Luca menaruh telunjuknya di bibir. Jawaban yang keluar kemudian, membuat wajah Bridget memutih seperti sabun yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Tidak, ah! Aku juga sudah bosan padamu!" jawabnya polos. Alois tersenyum lebar.

"Ti-tidak! Jangan! Kumohon!" pinta Bridget. Manik hitamnya bergerak resah, memancarkan ketakutan yang teramat sangat. Dia pun mulai meronta-ronta dari ikatannya meski itu percuma. Kakinya berkecipak, mencoba bangkit walau akhirnya tergelincir duduk kembali.

"Nah! Kalau begitu, apa hukuman untuk calon mantan _nanny_ kita yang seksi ini, Luca?" tanya Alois sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Apa, ya? Sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin mencoba… ini!" senyum Alois mengembang lebih lebar.

"_My, my_! Imajinasimu memang hebat!" ujarnya ketika melihat Luca mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantungnya.

Untuk para _readers_, silahkan bayangkan apa saja yang bisa mereka lakukan pada Bridget dengan sebuah alat cukur elektrik.

**XXX**

Ciel mempercepat langkahnya ketika melihat rumahnya sudah dekat. Sebenarnya tadi Alois menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya sampai rumah, tapi dia menolak. Kasihan Luca, begitu alasannya.

Jadilah dia berjalan pulang sendirian. Pokoknya begitu sampai rumah, dia hanya ingin langsung merebahkan diri di ranjang.

Rumahnya tampak gelap. Dia memang tak menyalakan lampu depan sebelum pergi karena tak menyangka akan pulang selarut ini.

Begitu mau masuk ke pekarangan, Ciel berhenti sejenak. Pemuda itu merasa ada yang aneh di tong sampah besar depan rumahnya yang memang terlihat dari posisinya sekarang. Ya, setiap rumah memang memiliki tong sampah besar. Sampah-sampah di dalam rumah dibuang ke sana dan setiap pagi mobil kebersihan akan mengangkut isinya.

Seingat Ciel, dia belum membuang sampah sejak kemarin, tapi… kenapa tong sampahnya terlihat penuh? Tutupnya sampai tidak pas.

"Apa itu?" Ciel memutuskan untuk mendekati tong itu dan mengamati helaian-helaian panjang yang terjulur keluar dan melambai lemah di pinggiran tabung besi berwarna hijau gelap tersebut. Sesuatu seperti…

"Ha!" serunya saat menyadari bahwa itu... rambut!

"_What the_-!"

_BREK!_

Pemuda itu langsung mengangkat tutup tong dan begitu melihat isinya…

"A-!" pemuda itu menjatuhkan tutup tong dan mundur menjauh. Kantung belanjaan di tangan kirinya tak lagi jadi korban. Kini kantung kertas coklat berisi bohlam dan senter itu malah dia genggam kuat-kuat.

Walau hanya dibantu sedikit cahaya lampu jalanan yang cukup jauh darinya, dia yakin betul bahwa apa yang terpantul di kedua _cerulean_-nya tadi adalah…

Kepala.

Dan potongan tubuh lain yang memenuhi tong sampah miliknya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Untuk Luca dan Alois, meskipun sebenarnya nama keluarga mereka Macken, tapi akhirnya sy pilih Trancy krn lebih familiar.<strong>

**Mungkin untuk ke depan sy bakal lama apdet. Lappie sekarat. Yg ini sy lagi lucky.  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading, Guys!**

**My Ow!  
><strong>


	5. Everybody Loves Ciel

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso.**

**This fic by nekochan-lovers.**

**AU/Mistery/Suspense/Horror/THRILLER**

_Ciel Phantomhive, seorang penulis muda, memutuskan pindah ke perumahan terpencil untuk mencari ketenangan. Namun, bisakah dia tenang jika di perumahan tempat tinggalnya selalu terjadi pembunuhan dalam 24 jam setiap harinya?_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to:<strong>

**faricaLucy**,Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive,**an unknown girl**,orlyzara,**Kurofer**,Mmerleavy Ellesmerea,**Yori Fujisaki**,resharave,**RaFa LLight S.N**,ArsenicRyuzaki,**TheMasochistDevil**,Rah Seta,**Cyrien CR**,CoraNovZotico,**Ayumi Tsukihime**,kabasshi nemiya,**Dangaard**,Selrine Chii,**nn**,Taiyou no Akashi,**Namizora Ayaka,**earlgreysan bernvoureth**  
><strong>

**Maaf tuk pending yang lama*bows* dan di chapter ini nggak ada adegan yang mengasah ke-psycho-an kita*dzigh!***

**but,  
><strong>

**ENJOY, PLEASE!**

* * *

><p>"A-!"<p>

Walau hanya dibantu sedikit cahaya lampu jalanan yang cukup jauh darinya, dia yakin betul bahwa apa yang terpantul di kedua _cerulean_-nya tadi adalah…

Kepala.

Dan potongan tubuh lain yang memenuhi tong sampah miliknya.

**CHAPTER 5**

**EVERYBODY LOVES CIEL**

**XXX**

Pemuda itu jatuh terduduk di atas rumput. Wajahnya memucat. Napasnya terengah seolah baru saja berlari _sprint_ puluhan mil. Kepalanya terasa ringan dan kosong. Otaknya lumpuh, tak mampu berpikir jernih. Meskipun dia terbiasa membayangkan situasi dan menuliskan adegan-adegan semacam ini untuk novelnya, menemukan mayat secara langsung, terlebih dengan cara seperti ini, bukanlah hal yang bisa dia hadapi dengan kepala dingin.

Hei! Ada mayat di dalam tempat sampahnya!

Pemuda itu tersentak. Sadar bahwa terkejut hingga hilang akal sama sekali bukan jalan keluar yang bijak. Lagipula… ada sesuatu yang terasa janggal baginya. Sangat janggal.

"Oke, Ciel! Ini bukan waktunya untuk panik," ucapnya sambil berusaha keras mengatur napasnya. "Ada sesuatu yang janggal. Pikirkan ini baik-baik sebelum kau membangunkan seluruh komplek."

Ciel menutup matanya, mencoba mengingat detail-detail apa yang dia lihat barusan.

Tong sampah yang penuh.

Rambut coklat gelap yang tergerai berantakan. Melebar bak daun teratai hingga menutupi bagian atas tong sampah miliknya.

Siluet wajah mulus di antara geraian rambut yang membuatnya yakin bahwa rambut-rambut itu berasal dari tempurung kepala seseorang.

Betis, lengan, paha, atau apalah itu yang menyembul di samping kepala dan sedikit menembus helai-helai rambut yang halus. Entahlah. Ciel juga tak yakin. Namun dia cukup yakin bahwa itu adalah salah satu bagian tubuh manusia.

Multilasi. Itulah kesimpulan awal yang diambil Ciel ketika membuka tutup tong sampahnya.

'Tunggu!' pemuda itu mengernyitkan dahi. Rasanya dia sudah menemukan apa yang salah. Ada sesuatu yang seharusnya ada namun tak dia dapati. Pemuda itu mendongakkan kepala. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri akan pemikirannya saat ini.

Ciel bangkit berdiri. Syok yang diterimanya barusan sedikit membuat kakinya lemas, namun dengan mantap dia berjalan kembali ke tong sampah yang sudah terbuka. Semakin dekat, dia semakin yakin akan kesimpulan terakhirnya.

Pemuda berambut kelabu itu tercenung di depan tong yang masih menawarkan pemandangan yang sama. Dia menghirup napas panjang dan… apa yang dia cari memang tak ada. Berapaka kali pun dia mengendus dan menghirup, udara yang terasa di sekitarnya tetap sama.

"Bodoh kau , Ciel! Harusnya kau sadar sejak awal," ujarnya sambil menjambak rambut coklat yang sempat meneror dirinya beberapa menit yang lalu dan mengangkatnya begitu saja ke udara. Sepasang mata biru menatap balik ke arahnya, namun pemuda itu malah menyeringai. "Kau tidak cukup 'busuk' untuk ukuran mayat multilasi."

Benar saja dugaannya. Sesuatu yang paling penting dan seharusnya ada pada setiap mayat, bau anyir darah ataupun busuk, sama sekali tak ada. Lihat saja perpotongan leher di kepala yang dia pegang! Darah setetes pun tak tampak.

Dua kepala berwajah porselen itu saling menatap satu sama lain. Yang satu, Ciel, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil berusaha keras untuk tidak menertawai dirinya sendiri. Sungguh, dia merasa sangat konyol lantaran berpikir bahwa kepala wanita bergincu di tangannya adalah kepala manusia.

_God_, itu hanya manekin! Manekin yang sedikit retak di bagian pipinya.

_PLUK!_

Pemuda itu mencampakkan kepala di tangannya ke tanah begitu saja. Dia mulai mendekati tong sampahnya kembali. Bersiap memeriksa yang lain.

"Siapa yang membuang benda-benda seperti ini di sini?" ujarnya saat mengangkat potongan betis yang dia lihat tadi. Memeriksa benda porselen itu dengan seksama sebelum melemparnya hingga mendarat di dekat sang kepala. Dan… yeah, yang memenuhi tong sampahnya adalah bagian-bagian tubuh manekin yang sudah terpisah-pisah. Lengan, paha, badan, kepala –lagi. Beberapa di antaranya retak parah. Ciel menghembuskan napas keras-keras dan berhenti memeriksa tong. Wajahnya tampak kesal kini.

"Oke, siapapun yang melakukannya, dia pikir ini lucu? Mungkin begini cara mereka menyambut tetangga baru," dengusnya sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, menatap rumah yang berada tepat di sebelahnya sebentar sebelum memutar kepalanya lebih jauh ke jejeran rumah di seberang kanannya. Rumah-rumah itu tampak sepi dan tenang. Ada cahaya lampu kekuningan dari dalamnya, namun kesunyiannya membuat Ciel sangsi jika rumah-rumah itu berpenghuni.

"Apa orang-orang di sini sudah tidur jam segini?" tanyanya sambil melongok arloji di pergelangannya. Jarumnya bahkan belum pas bertengger di pukul 8.

Ciel merasa bahwa dia tak perlu menoleh ke belakang karena sudah tahu betul siapa yang tinggal di sana. Mrs. Victoria. Rumah di sebelah kirinya juga. Kediaman keluarga Randall. Setidaknya pemuda itu sudah kenal mereka dan harap dicatat, baru mereka saja tetangga yang dia kenal.

Saat memutuskan untuk menoleh ke rumah-rumah di seberang kirinya…

"Akh!" pekik Ciel lantaran dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Jantungnya melonjak dua kali lebih cepat sekarang. Sungguh, dia sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiran orang itu.

"Oh, maaf mengejutkanmu!" ujar orang itu. Wanita.

"Oh, ya. Tak apa," jawab Ciel sambil tersenyum canggung. Masih penasaran bagaimana wanita ini mengendap di belakangnya tanpa suara sedikit pun. Atau mungkin dia yang terlalu tegang saat memeriksa tong sampah tadi. Entahlah.

"Jadi… kau tetangga yang baru pindah kemarin?" tanya wanita berkacamata bulat besar itu dengan nada ramah. Masih muda, namun kelihatannya lebih tua dari Ciel. "Aku Nina Hopkins. Rumahku di sana."

Wanita itu menunjuk rumah di seberang kediaman Randall dan kembali berbalik sambil mengulurkan tangan. Senyumnya merekah lebar, membuat Ciel tak lagi mau ambil pusing tentang bagaimana wanita itu sampai di belakangnya dengan hawa keberadaan nihil.

"Senang berjumpa denganmu," ujarnya riang.

"Oh, aku Ciel Phantomhive. Senang berkenalan dengan Anda, Ms. Hopkins!" Ciel membalas uluran tangan tersebut. Begitu mereka selesai berjabat tangan, wanita dengan kuncir tinggi tersebut menatap tong sampah milik Ciel.

"Ah, panggil saja aku Nina," ujarnya. Tak lama dia melanjutkan, "oke… sebenarnya selain menyapamu, aku ke sini untuk mengakui satu hal."

"Ya?" tanya Ciel dengan sedikit was-was. Kalau mau mengikuti imajinasi gilanya, dia sudah berpikir bahwa wanita itu akan berubah wujud menjadi vampir atau apa saja yang mungkin membuatnya tak memiliki hawa keberadaan. Namun logikanya mengatakan bahwa dia sinting jika sampai berpikir begitu. Jadi dia lebih memilih untuk menunggu wanita itu menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Mm… sebenarnya yang membuang manekin-manekin di tongmu itu aku," ujarnya. Ciel hanya bisa ber-oh panjang sambil mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

"_Well_, jujur ini sedikit membuatku syok, kau tahu?" ujar Ciel sambil menunjuk tong sampah miliknya. "Aku sempat berpikir ini mayat karena yang pertama kali kulihat adalah kepala dengan rambut yang menutupi semuanya. Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Oh… maaf. Sungguh aku tak bermaksud menakuti atau mengerjaimu," kata Nina dengan raut wajah bersalah. "Aku seorang perancang. Aku menjahit sendiri semua baju rancanganku dan tadi sore aku membuang beberapa peralatan dan manekin-manekin lamaku yang sudah usang."

"Di… tong sampahku?" tanya Ciel ragu.

"_Well_, semua benda itu membuat tongku penuh. Karena tak muat, aku butuh tong sampah yang lain. Aku tak bisa menitipkannya pada tetangga lain karena mereka punya sampah mereka sendiri dan punyamu kosong," jelasnya panjang lebar. "Sebenarnya aku mau bertanya dulu padamu, tapi kau tak di rumah. Kau tahu, di sini kuota sampah yang berlebihan akan dikenakan biaya tambahan."

"Oh, ya! Aku mengerti sekarang," Ciel mengangguk-angguk maklum.

"Hei, Ciel!" pemuda bermata safir itu menelengkan kepala pada wanita yang kini memandangnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Ya?"

"Kau mau jadi modelku?" tanya Nina bersemangat. Belum sempat menjawab, Nina sudah menangkap wajahnya. "Kau tampan dan manis."

Kemudian dia membentangkan kedua tangan si pemuda, "tubuhmu ramping. Kau akan tampak _slender_ dan _gorgeous_ dengan baju-baju rancanganku. Ah… kau membuatku memikirkan banyak rancangan baru yang hebat! Aku bisa bayangkan kau berjalan di atas _catwalk_ dan…"

Mulai risih, Ciel berdehem untuk menginterupsi wanita yang tampak asyik sendiri itu.

"Ups, maaf! Kau tahu? Bertemu dengan calon model yang manis selalu membuatku lupa diri," Nina langsung menjauh sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot.

"Ya, tak apa. Aku mengerti. Tapi maaf, kurasa aku tak bisa menerima tawaranmu. Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku," tolak Ciel dengan sopan. "Lagipula aku tak berminat menjadi seorang model. Maaf."

"Ah… begitukah?" ada sedikit nada kecewa dalam suara Nina dan tertangkap oleh pendengaran Ciel. Namun menolak tawaran itu haknya, kan? Dia memang tak tertarik. Diundang ke acara _talk show_ untuk mempromosikan bukunya pun dia enggan, apalagi berjalan di atas _catwalk_ dengan semua mata tertuju padanya! _Hell, no_!

"Hm… baiklah. Makin dingin di sini. Kurasa aku harus pulang," ujar Nina sambil memeluk lengannya. "Terima kasih untuk tong sampahnya. Oh, iya! Aku punya butik di kota. Mungkin kau mau mampir dan melihat-lihat. Aku tak hanya merancang dan menjual gaun perempuan, kok!"

"Oh, ya. Terima kasih. Kapan-kapan aku akan mampir," jawab Ciel sambil tersenyum.

"Oke, senang bertemu denganmu, Ciel. Dadah," Nina melambaikan tangannya sambil mundur selangkah demi selangkah.

"Ya, sampai jumpa besok," setelah Ciel membalas lambaian tangannya, Nina pun berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke rumahnya. Ciel tetap bertahan di tempatnya sampai Nina menghilang. Dia bisa melihat lampu menyala di lantai dua yang diyakininya sebagai kamar sang perancang. "Aku juga ingin cepat-cepat merebahkan badan."

Pemuda itu mendesah keras saat berbalik kembali ke tong. Meski enggan, akhirnya dia membungkuk dan memunguti kepala serta betis porselen yang tadi dia lempar begitu saja. Tak lupa dipungutnya kantung belanjaan yang bernasib sama naasnya.

"_Home sweet home_," serunya saat menapakkan kaki ke dalam rumah. Pemuda itu langsung mengunci pintu dan menyalakan lampu teras kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya ke ruang tengah. Setelah meletakkan ransel dan belanjaannya di meja, pemuda itu langsung mendaratkan tubuhnya di sofa.

_BLUK!_

"Ah… seharian yang melelahkan," lirihnya sambil mengatupkan mata. Melepas sepatu pun rasanya malas. "Lampu _basement_ kuganti besok saja."

Tak lama setelah berujar demikian, penulis muda itu pun jatuh tertidur. Lelap. Terlalu lelap hingga dia tak mendengar suara di balik pintu ruang bawah tanah tak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring.

_KRRRT… KREK…_

**XXX**

"Jadi… bisakah aku memiliki Ciel Phantomhive?" tanya Nina pada seseorang di seberang teleponnya. Wanita itu tampak mondar-mandir dengan gusar di ruang kerjanya. Ruang yang dikira Ciel kamarnya. Sesekali dia melempar-lempar gunting kain di tangannya dan menangkapnya lagi atau mempermainkan gagangnya hingga terdengar bunyi besi beradu yang membuat telinga ngilu. Namun tentunya wanita berusia seperempat abad itu sudah terbiasa dengan bunyi semacam itu, bukan?

Entah apa yang dikatakan lawan bicaranya, kini wajah Nina tampak frustasi.

"Dia tidak cukup!" Nina melirik tajam pada sosok yang berdiri di pojok ruang kerjanya. Sosok itu adalah sosok seorang gadis muda yang tengah menunduk ketakutan lantaran merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan Nina. Gadis belia itu mendesah lega saat Nina berkonsentrasi kembali pada pembicaraannya di telepon.

"Argh! Kenapa harus ada peraturan semacam itu? Kau tahu? Ciel adalah manekin paling sempurna yang pernah kulihat dan aku ingin me-mi-li-ki-nya!" wanita itu memberi penekanan yang dalam pada kata 'memiliki', menandakan seberapa besar dia menginginkan ini. "Aku akan membayarmu berapa pun!"

_CKIT, CKIT, CKIT!_

Dia mempercepat gerakan mengguntingnya, membiarkan suara berdecit yang memilukan itu menggantung di udara lebih intens. Kedua mata di balik bingkai bundarnya mulai dipenuhi kilatan amarah. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat seiring deru napasnya yang mulai tak terkendali. Tampaknya dia tak puas dengan penjelasan yang diberikan oleh lawan bicaranya saat ini dan…

_BRAKK!_

"Persetan, semuanya!" wanita itu melempar gagang teleponnya begitu saja sambil berteriak marah. Namun sedetik kemudian, dia terlihat menenangkan diri dan mengatur napasnya. "Oke Nina… tenanglah atau darah tinggimu naik lagi."

Gadis di pojok ruangan tampak lega saat melihat Nina mencoba untuk tenang.

Tadi sore wanita itu mengamuk dan memukuli manekin di ruang kerjanya dengan tongkat perapian. Entah karena apa. Membuat gadis pirang yang katanya harus menjadi model sang _designer _itu takut. Hal pertama yang tak ingin dia lihat di sini adalah, bosnya yang sedang marah.

"AAARGH! Persetan dengan darah tinggi!" pekik Nina sambil melempar gunting di tangannya kuat-kuat ke arah sang model.

_JLEB!_

Kedua _emerald_ di rongga mata sang model terbelalak. Napasnya tersendat, nyaris berhenti saking terkejutnya. Dirasakannya cairan hangat mengalir pelan di bagian tubuhnya yang tadi terserempet gunting. Panas. Perih.

Gadis pirang itu meraba pipinya, mendapati cairan lengket dan anyir di ujung-ujung jarinya yang gemetar, kemudian menoleh perlahan ke gunting yang satu mata sisinya menancap di tembok kayu tepat di belakangnya dengan wajah ingin menangis. Gadis itu tak dapat menahan isakan yang keluar dari sela bibirnya ketika Nina berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kenapa melihatku dengan wajah begitu? Kau pikir itu manis?" tanya Nina dengan seringai sadis di ujung bibirnya. Gadis itu menggeleng cepat, namun tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Air mata yang menetes di pipinya membuat lukanya perih. Namun, apa yang bisa dia lakukan selain menangis? Tak ada. _Orang itu_ bilang, dia hanya perlu diam jika wanita itu melakukan apapun padanya.

Karena dia hanyalah budak.

Kedua _zamrud_ gadis itu mengikuti Nina yang melangkah melewatinya. Wanita sinting itu berhenti di depan guntingnya dan mencabutnya dari tembok. Kedua matanya tampak berkilat saat dia menjilat sisi gunting yang bernoda darah. Mengintimidasi si gadis dengan seringai liciknya saat lidahnya menyapu sang gunting hingga kembali berkilau.

"Mau merasakan ini menancap di matamu?" tanyanya kemudian. Gadis yang diajak bicara melotot tak percaya sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Kalau begitu berhenti melihatku dengan tatapan bodohmu itu! Kembali ke kamarmu!"

Tanpa perlu diperintah dua kali, gadis itu langsung berbalik. Hampir saja dia terjatuh lantaran kakinya yang sudah terlampau lemas. Namun syukurlah itu tak terjadi. Dia langsung menghambur keluar tanpa mau menoleh lagi.

"Gadis bodoh!" umpat Nina sambil berjalan menuju jendela. Kini dia mulai asyik memainkan guntingnya kembali. Kacamatanya tampak berkilau tertimpa cahaya bulan, namun manik di baliknya tampak terarah pada satu tujuan. Rumah di seberang kanannya.

Rumah Ciel Phantomhive.

**XXX**

_TOK! TOK!_

"Ngg…," Ciel menggeliat, meregangkan kedua tangannya sebelum akhirnya membuka kedua matanya. Pemuda itu mengucek matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya sadar bahwa dia tertidur di sofa ruang tengah. Masih mengenakan pakaiannya kemarin dan sepatu _kets_ yang talinya masih tersimpul ketat.

"Ugh…," dia pun bangkit duduk sembari memijit belakang lehernya yang tegang. Pemuda beriris safir itu tampak mengernyit saat memaksa kepalanya mendongak ke arah jam dinding. Pening.

"Ya ampun, sudah sesiang ini?" desisnya ketika melihat jarum jam menunjuk pukul 11.

_TOK! TOK!_

"Ternyata benar-benar ada yang mengetuk pintu? Kupikir cuma mimpi," pemuda itu memijit pelipisnya pelan saat mencoba berdiri. Tidur di sofa tanpa berganti pakaian mungkin memang sebuah kesalahan besar. Akhirnya, meski dengan menyeret langkah, dia pun sampai di pintu masuk rumahnya.

_CKREK!_

"Ya?"

Lagi-lagi tamu pertamanya… Mrs. Victoria.

"Oh, apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?" tanya nyonya tua tersebut dengan raut bersalah.

"Ah, tak apa. Saya justru bersyukur Anda membangunkan saya," sebenarnya Ciel ingin memberi senyum manis pada tetangga ramahnya itu, namun yang terbentuk di kedua bibir mungilnya malah ringisan.

'Sakit kepala sialan!' rutuknya dalam hati.

"Kelihatannya kau kurang sehat," kali ini Mrs. Victoria tampak khawatir.

"Iya. Semalam saya tidur di sofa. Tidak berganti pakaian juga. Mungkin masuk angin," jawab Ciel yang kembali memijit belakang lehernya. Rasanya seperti ada yang mencengkeram tengkuknya.

"Oh… pantas. Aku melihat lampu terasmu menyala dan berpikir 'anak ini pasti belum bangun'. Jadi aku membawakanmu ini untuk sarapan," ujar Mrs. Victoria sambil menyerahkan keranjang kue di tangannya.

"Ah… kenapa repot-repot?" Ciel menerima keranjang itu dengan wajah tak enak. Dari baunya, Ciel tahu bahwa itu adalah _pie_ daging. Berarti ini yang kedua.

"Tak apa-apa. Aku buat banyak, kok!" sahut Mrs. Victoria. "Oh, iya! Kalau kau ingin _refreshing_, di belakang perumahan ini ada danau yang cukup indah, lho! Suasananya sejuk dan nyaman. Mungkin kau akan menyukainya."

"Benarkah? Ah, kurasa aku memang butuh ke sana. Terima kasih banyak, _Ma'am_," ujar Ciel sopan. Dia serius. Mungkin setelah makan _pie_ daging ini dan mandi, dia akan langsung pergi ke sana.

"Sama-sama, Nak! Aku permisi dulu. Lain kali sempatkan ganti baju dan melepas sepatu sebelum tidur!" kata-kata terakhir wanita berumur itu membuat Ciel tersenyum canggung. Namun senyum ramah Mrs. Victoria saat undur diri, membuat pemuda itu tersenyum tulus juga. Benar-benar seperti nenek sendiri.

Setelah nyonya itu menghilang di rumahnya sendiri, Ciel pun masuk. Pemuda itu berhenti sebentar di sofa tempatnya tidur semalam. Memandangi kantung belanjaannya yang teronggok begitu saja di meja dan teringat kalau dia berniat mengganti lampu _basement_. Kini kedua _cerulean_-nya mengarah ke pintu kecil di bawah perpotongan tangga.

"Ah, sudahlah! Besok-besok saja. Lagipula aku belum membutuhkan _basement_," ujarnya sambil mengayunkan kakinya menuju dapur. Saat pemuda itu menghilang ke dapur, suara dari dalam _basement _itu muncul lagi.

_KREK, KRRRTT…_

**XXX**

Sesuai rencana, Ciel pergi ke danau untuk melepas penat dan ternyata pemuda itu tidaklah kecewa. Semilir angin yang membelai rambut dan wajahnya sedari tadi membuat perasaannya menjadi sangat tentram. Air kehijauan di hadapannya sangatlah menyegarkan mata dan ajaibnya, membuat sakit kepalanya hilang!

Bayangkan saja, kurang dari satu jam ada di tempat ini, Ciel sudah bisa menyelesaikan tiga bab cerita untuk novel barunya. Segala narasi yang dia tuliskan mengalir begitu saja seolah gabus yang selama ini menyumbat otaknya ditarik keluar hingga idenya membludak bak semprotan _wine_.

Dia juga jadi sempat menjelajahi komplek sepanjang perjalanannya ke danau. Meskipun rumah-rumah yang dia lewati sepi dan masih banyak yang bertuliskan '_For Sale_' di pekarangannya, pemuda bersurai kelabu itu tetap menikmati perjalanan singkatnya.

Kini dia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Hari belum terlalu sore, namun musim gugur membuat segalanya tampak lebih suram dari yang seharusnya. _But who cares_? Danau itu indah dan bagi Ciel itu sudah cukup.

Pemuda itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan perlahan ke tepi telaga berwarna lumut tersebut. Permukaannya yang tenang tampak berjentik putih ketika dilewati desiran angin. Indah sekali. Kemudian dua bola safir itu bergerak menyapu pesisir danau dan mendapati pepohonan rindang membingkai kumpulan air itu. Gemerisik yang mereka timbulkan sungguh menenangkan.

Ciel menghirup napas dalam-dalam sambil mengatupkan kedua matanya. Dia ingin menikmati kesyahduan nyanyian alam di sekitarnya dengan lebih khusyuk. Ha… mana bisa dia menemukan hal seperti ini di New York? Rasanya dia memang tak salah memilih tempat tinggal. Kapanpun otaknya buntu, tempat ini pasti bisa membantu.

_Tolong…_

Ciel langsung membuka kedua matanya. Apa tadi yang dia dengar? Tolong? Apa ada seseorang yang berteriak minta tolong?

Pemuda _grayish_ itu melempar pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Tak ada apa-apa. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Lagipula… itu lebih mirip lirihan.

_Serr~~_

"Mungkin cuma suara angin. Kurasa aku memang lelah," pikir Ciel ketika gemerisik pucuk pohon kembali mendominasi indera pendengarannya.

_PCAK!_

Iseng, Ciel menendang batu koral di sekitar kakinya ke danau. Menimbulkan pola bak sasaran panah di permukaan hijau tersebut. Pemuda itu memerhatikan permukaan danau tak jauh dari kakinya dengan seksama. Dia bisa melihat helaian tumbuhan air melambai lemah mengikuti arus dan itu membuatnya bertambah damai. Akhirnya dia mendekat, berjongkok tepat di tepian, dan membasuh tangan kanannya dengan air danau tersebut.

Dingin, tapi menyegarkan.

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum kecil ketika di jemarinya tersangkut sehelai daun tumbuhan air. Panjang seperti rumput dan berlendir seperti _jelly_. Ciel tak tahu apa namanya dan dia tak berniat untuk mempelajarinya. Jadi dicelupkannya kembali tangannya ke air, membiarkan daun itu melunglai dan lepas sendiri dari jarinya.

"_Well_, apa yang akan tersangkut kali ini," pemuda itu menggulung jaketnya hingga siku, membenamkan separuh lengannya ke dalam air, dan menikmati sensasi dingin yang menyegarkan itu di kulitnya. Dia hanya mengayun-ayunkan tangannya hingga akhirnya, jarinya kembali tersangkut sesuatu.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya sambil mencoba menarik tangannya ke atas. "Eh?"

Tanaman apapun itu yang membelit jemarinya kini pastilah memiliki struktur yang kuat. Pemuda itu agak kesulitan menarik tangannya kembali. Semakin dia bergerak, tanaman itu malah semakin kuat membelit jari-jarinya. Seperti tersangkut di benang kusut.

Oke, rasanya ini mulai tidak elit!

"Ah!" Ciel menarik tangannya kuat-kuat hingga wajahnya terciprat beberapa titik air saat lengannya berhasil keluar dari air. Pemuda itu mengibaskan tangannya yang agak keram karena kedinginan sebelum melihat apa yang tertinggal di jari-jari kanannya. Pemuda itu mengernyitkan alis ketika dia melihat apa yang tertinggal di buku-buku jarinya yang keriput dan memutih.

"Lho? Ini… rambut?" herannya sambil meraba benda yang memang terlihat seperti rambut kusut itu dengan tangannya yang bebas dan… itu memang rambut! _Well_, membuang gulungan rambut kusut di air mungkin dapat dimaklumi, tapi… apa yang membuatnya begitu sulit ditarik?

Ciel jadi penasaran

Pemuda itu kembali melongok ke danau. Setelah memandanginya beberapa lama dan yakin bahwa dia tak akan menemukan apapun jika hanya menatapnya, Ciel kembali menjulurkan tangannya ke air.

Sebagian orang mungkin akan mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu membuang-buang waktu. Untuk apa menyelidiki gumpalan rambut? Nenek-nenek zaman dulu pun selalu membuang rambut rontok mereka di air. Jadi, apa anehnya? Namun bagi Ciel, ini lebih seperti… bertualang. Menginvestigasi. Mungkin itulah yang membuatnya menjadi seorang penulis novel _thriller_ laris.

"Mm…," pemuda itu mencelupkan separuh lengannya. Seperti tadi, membuatnya ada dalam posisi merunduk ke arah air. Wajahnya berkenyit beberapa kali ketika ujung jarinya tak menyentuh apa yang dia cari, namun tak lama…

"Ah! Ini dia!" ujarnya ketika merasakan gumpalan serupa di tangannya kembali. "Oke, jadi apa sebenarnya kau?"

Kali ini Ciel yang mencengkeram gumpalan itu dan menariknya kuat-kuat. Benar-benar aneh. Di bawah sana seolah ada yang menahannya.

'Akar pohon yang kuat, eh?' batin Ciel sambil menghentakkan tangannya. Air berkecipak, menyesuaikan gerakan tangannya. Namun bunyi percikan air tersebut tak dapat meredam bunyi yang satu ini.

_KREK!_

Patahan sesuatu.

Setelah bunyi itu, mudah saja bagi Ciel untuk menarik tangannya ke atas namun…

"Oh_, shit_!" umpatnya ketika sesuatu muncul ke permukaan danau bersamaan dengan tangannya yang masih mencengkeram si tumbuhan air misterius. Kedua safirnya membelalak dan wajahnya seketika memucat ketika sadar bahwa itu… tengkorak. Tengkorak yang tak lagi putih karena berlumut dengan kedua mata berlubang yang terarah padanya. Dua rongga hitam yang seharusnya berisi bola mata itu seolah menahannya. Membuatnya tak bisa bergerak.

Dan ternyata, tumbuhan air misterius yang tersangkut di jemarinya tadi dan kini tengah dia cengkeram adalah… rambut panjang nan kusut milik sang tengkorak.

_Tolong…_

Suara itu lagi! Apa itu berasal dari tulang kepala putih yang terpantul di kedua manik birunya?

"Sial!" pekik Ciel parau sambil mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari gumpalan rambut yang dia genggam. Tapi sulit. Dia tak dapat membuka cengkeramannya sendiri.

Bukan.

Kini, dia bahkan tak dapat mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri.

_PCAK!_

"Ukh! Sial!" kepanikan jelas terpancar di wajahnya ketika tangannya malah terperosok lebih jauh ke dalam air tanpa bisa dia kendalikan. Semakin dia mencoba menariknya, yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Danau itu seolah mencoba menelannya.

"Tolong!" Ciel berteriak parau sambil melempar pandangannya ke sekeliling. Kalau-kalau ada seseorang yang bisa membantunya. Tapi nihil. Hanya ada dia, danau, dan pepohonan. Bahkan kini seluruh lengan kanannya sudah masuk ke air.

"Ukh!" peluh sebesar biji kedelai bersarang di pelipis si safir ketika pemuda itu merasakan ada sesuatu merayap di tangannya yang tenggelam. Menggerayangi kulitnya yang tak terlindung. Ciel tahu pasti bahwa yang menyentuhnya saat ini bukanlah tanaman, akar, ataupun ikan. Pemuda itu kini bisa merasakan lima buku-buku jari yang dingin mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya dan lima lagi mencengkeram sikunya.

Jari tanpa daging yang satu detik berikutnya…

"AAAA!"

_JEBYUR!_

… menarik tubuhnya ke dalam air.

**XXX**

Sesaat setelah tubuh Ciel tertelan air, seseorang muncul dari balik pohon tempat Ciel duduk sebelumnya. Kedua _crimson_-nya menatap permukaan danau yang kembali tenang setelah gelombang besar yang ditimbulkan kejadian tadi menghilang. Tak terlihat ingin menolong, orang itu malah menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada sambil menyeringai.

"_My, my! Everybody loves Ciel_."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, chapter ini mulai serius.<br>**

**THANKS FOR YOUR READ AND REVIEWS, GUYS!  
><strong>

**My, Ow!  
><strong>


	6. Nightmare Never Comes Every Night

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso.**

**This fic by nekochan-lovers.**

**AU/Mistery/Suspense/Horror/THRILLER**

_Ciel Phantomhive, seorang penulis muda, memutuskan pindah ke perumahan terpencil untuk mencari ketenangan. Namun, bisakah dia tenang jika di perumahan tempat tinggalnya selalu terjadi pembunuhan dalam 24 jam setiap harinya?_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks To:<strong>

**NHL-chan**,Earl grey,**Nox Pleiades**,earlgreysan bernvoureth,**Namizora Ayaka**,Shizukayuki Rosecchi,**CoraNovZotico**,Evanthe Beelzenef,**RaFa LLight S.N**,faricaLucy,raiko fukuda,FAZA Phantomhive,**Nasrullah Ichsan**,Wiwitaku,**Selrine Chii**,Aldred Kurofer,**Ametta Chrisly Areon**,Cuki CieCebas,**uun**,Harukieru39Z,**Messy Assiah**,LoveCiel Polepel

**Gomen tuk apdet yang lama, but**

**ENJOY, PLEASE!**

* * *

><p>AAA!<p>

BYURR!

**CHAPTER 6**

**NIGHTMARE NEVER COMES EVERY NIGHT  
><strong>

**XXX  
><strong>

"Ukh!"

Refleks, Ciel menutup mata dan menahan napas ketika tubuhnya tertelan air sepenuhnya. Posisinya yang terjatuh dengan kepala terlebih dulu sama sekali tak menguntungkan. Dia bisa merasakan air merasuki celah telinga dan membuat hidungnya sakit. Napas yang dia persiapkan juga tak banyak. Saat ini saja dadanya sudah terasa sesak. Rasanya seperti terbakar, membuatnya berontak seperti ikan di daratan. Yang ada di kepalanya saat ini hanyalah udara, udara, dan udara.

BLUB! BLUB!

Bulatan-bulatan gelembung keluar dari mulutnya tanpa henti begitu dadanya mengempis. Air pun mulai membobol pertahanannya, menyusup masuk ke hidung dan mulut hingga pemuda itu tersedak hebat.

Aneh. Ciel perenang hebat. Namun sejak tadi, seberapa pun besarnya tenaga yang dia keluarkan demi membuat kedua kakinya bergerak dan mendorong tubuhnya ke atas, dia tak berhasil memindahkan tubuhnya seinci pun dari tempatnya sekarang. Gaya tekan air padanya sangat besar, membuat kepala dan pundaknya terasa berat.

"Ukh!"

Setelah berusaha berenang begitu keras, akhirnya perlawanannya mengendur. Kesadarannya perlahan-lahan memudar ketika rongga dadanya mulai terisi air. Gelembung napasnya hanya muncul satu dua saja. Seluruh kulitnya terlihat pucat bagaikan mayat. Kaki dan tangannya tak lagi bergerak, hanya helai rambut kelabunya saja yang masih bergoyang ke atas perlahan sementara tubuhnya mulai lunglai ke dasar danau yang kelam.

_Tolong…_

Ciel tergeragap ketika mendengar suara lirihan. Lirihan yang sama dengan yang didengarnya di atas danau sebelumnya. Entah kenapa, begitu mendengar lirihan tersebut kesadarannya langsung timbul. Kedua bola matanya yang semula terkatup, membuka, dan memperlihatkan dua bola _cerulean_ cemerlang di tengah air hijau yang kelam. Herannya, kali ini tak ada perih yang menyergap organ itu sedikit pun.

Dadanya juga tak lagi terasa sesak. Walau nyata-nyata tubuhnya masih melayang di air, dia dapat bernapas dengan cara biasa. Tak ada air yang menerobos lubang hidungnya sedikitpun. Kondisinya sungguh tak ada bedanya dengan di darat, kecuali air dingin yang membuat kulitnya keriput dan kakinya yang tak menapak tanah.

'Apa aku sudah mati?' pikir Ciel sambil memeriksa kondisi tubuhnya. _Damn_! Mulutnya bahkan sudah tak berbuih. Pemuda itu melihat sekelilingnya. Pepohonan air yang menyerupai ilalang berwarna hijau gelap tampak menjulur, bergerak lemah gemulai mengikuti arus tepat di bawah kakinya. Bergerak dalam kesunyian. Entah kenapa terlihat seperti tangan yang menggapai-gapai.

Menakutkan.

_Tolong..._

Ciel tercekat ketika lirihan itu muncul kembali. Kali ini lebih jelas dan asalnya dari...

A!

Ciel berteriak tanpa suara dan terlonjak ke belakang sesaat setelah dirinya menoleh. Sepasang rongga mata tak berbola menatap langsung ke manik safirnya yang kini tengah memantulkan sebentuk batok tengkorak dengan rambut tergerai di sekelilingnya. Kedua rahang milik tengkorak itu menganga, seperti lepas dari sendi engselnya. Tulang pipinya menyisakan daging-daging hancur yang mulai berlumut.

Sebentuk kalung mutiara melingkar di tulang lehernya sementara gaun lusuh membalut kerangka tubuhnya. Meski dibalut gaun kusam, Ciel bisa bayangkan jika semasa hidupnya susunan tulang belulang itu adalah sosok wanita bangsawan yang elegan.

Ciel merasakan perutnya bergolak. Mual. Dia berendam bersama mayat busuk! Air yang melingkupinya adalah air rendaman mayat! Jika tak ingat bahwa dirinya masih di air, mungkin dia sudah muntah.

'Aku tak mau ada di sini! Kuharap ini hanya mimpi buruk yang akan segera berakhir!' Ciel menggeleng kalut. Penulis muda itu kembali menggerakkan kedua kakinya. Dia harus berenang ke permukaan secepatnya. Atau jika beruntung, dia ingin segera terbangun dari mimpi buruknya.

Ya, semua ini pasti hanya mimpi buruk.

'A-apa itu?'

Ciel terbelalak ketika kaki kanannya kembali disentuh sesuatu. Ada perasaan menggelitik sekaligus membuatnya merinding saat merasakan sesuatu merayap di betisnya. Pemuda itu mengayun kedua kakinya lebih keras. Dia hanya ingin secepatnya pergi dari sini. Namun usahanya justru membuat kakinya dicengkeram lebih kuat.

'Jangan jari-jari itu lagi!' batinnya panik.

"Ukh!"

_Tolong..._

Gerakan Ciel terhenti ketika lirihan itu terdengar kembali. Pemuda itu menelan ludah seraya menggerakkan kedua pupilnya ke bawah. Kakinya masih dicengkeram dengan sangat kuat oleh seseorang. Atau sesuatu? Apapun itu, dia pasti tak menginginkan Ciel pergi.

Ciel tercekat ketika sesuatu muncul dari dasar danau yang gelap. Awalnya hanya bayangan hitam yang terlihat samar, kemudian bayangan itu semakin jelas hingga terlihatlah kepala dengan rambut berwarna terang. Selanjutnya…

Kedua safir Ciel membelalak lebar ketika seluruh kepala sosok itu terlihat di dekat kakinya. Wajah sosok itu menghadap ke atas, ke arah Ciel. Urat-urat wajahnya mulai rusak. Tulang pipi kanannya bahkan menyembul di antara daging-daging sobek yang terkelupas. Serpihan-serpihan kecil dagingnya melambai mengikuti arus air. Bola matanya yang hanya tersisa satu menghujam tepat di kedua _orb_ Ciel. Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut setengah mati, melainkan...

'Di-dia kan...,' Ciel menutup mulutnya yang ternganga ketika menyadari betul siapa sosok itu. Seorang pemuda. Ciel mengenalnya.

_Tolong..._

Bibir pucat pemuda itu bergerak perlahan, memperdengarkan lirihan kata tolong yang terdengar begitu menyayat hati. Meski begitu, satu bola matanya yang utuh masih menatap Ciel tanpa ekspresi. Begitu juga dengan wajahnya. Datar.

Kevin...

Ciel mengucapkan nama itu tanpa suara. Ya, dia yakin bahwa sosok yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah Kevin Skylard, kasir mini _market_ di depan komplek.

'Apa yang dia lakukan di sini? Bukankah dia sedang cuti?' pikir Ciel bingung.

Ciel merasa cengkeraman Kevin di pergelangan kakinya melonggar. Namun sepertinya Kevin tak ingin melepasnya begitu saja. Pemuda pirang itu malah merayap di tubuhnya, terlihat berusaha menyejajarkan diri dengan Ciel.

Ciel menahan napas ketika kedua tangan Kevin mencapai kerah mantel sementara kepala pirangnya terhenti di dada si kelabu. Dua pemuda yang seharusnya sebaya itu saling tatap. Kevin dengan wajah datarnya dan Ciel dengan wajah _stoic_-nya. Diabaikannya rasa takut yang sesungguhnya bercokol di hatinya sejak tadi.

Tak lama kemudian ekspresi Kevin berubah. Kedua tangannya yang pucat mencengkeram kerah mantel Ciel kuat-kuat. Alisnya melengkung dan satu matanya menyipit seperti hendak menangis. Bibirnya yang sedikit sobek, meringis ketika lirihannya kembali terdengar.

_Tolong..._

Ciel mengabaikan tubuhnya yang berguncang perlahan dalam air akibat ulah Kevin. _Well,_ mungkin lebih tepat jika disebut mayat Kevin. Ciel bisa melihat ketakutan di wajah pemuda itu. Entah kenapa dia jadi teringat pada ekspresi pemuda itu ketika dirinya menolak kembalian di mini _market_. Sama persis.

Masalahnya, kenapa Kevin harus ketakutan hanya karena kembalian?

_Tolong..._

Pikiran Ciel buyar ketika lirihan itu terdengar kembali. Ciel bisa merasakan kepedihan yang begitu dalam setiap kali mendengar Kevin mengucapkannya. Kenapa?

Seolah bisa membaca apa yang Ciel pikirkan, Kevin memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan perlahan-lahan. Ciel menyipitkan mata. Warna air yang gelap membuatnya harus berusaha keras memerhatikan detil wajah Kevin yang telah rusak tergerus air. Kini rasa takutnya telah tergantikan oleh rasa penasaran.

Kedua mata Ciel makin menyipit ketika mendapati luka membusuk di pelipis Kevin. Bentuknya tak sama seperti luka-luka lain di wajahnya. Yang ini lebih menyerupai... lubang.

Dahi Ciel berkerut ketika rembesan air berwarna gelap keluar dari luka itu. Awalnya hanya merembes sedikit hingga butuh waktu lama bagi Ciel untuk menyadari bahwa rembesan itu adalah darah. Makin lama keluar semakin banyak hingga menyerupai semburan.

Ciel merasa perutnya mual lagi. Oke, dia sudah berendam di air busuk dan kini dia harus mandi darah? Tidak, terima kasih.

"Ugh!" pemuda itu mencoba melepas cengkeraman Kevin di kerah mantelnya sambil berusaha keras menghindari semburan darah yang nyaris mencapai wajahnya.

"Lepas...," desisnya geram saat jari-jari Kevin tak jua mau melepaskan cengkeramannya. Malah terasa makin kuat saja. "Ugh...!"

KREK!

Akhirnya Ciel berhasil melepaskan jemari Kevin dari dirinya meski dengan cara kasar. Ya, Ciel tak sengaja mematahkan jari-jari itu ketika dia berusaha lepas dengan seluruh tenaganya yang tersisa. Ada rasa bersalah yang membuat hatinya berat setelah melakukannya. Namun begitu ingat bahwa Kevin adalah mayat, Ciel tak mau lagi ambil pusing. Dia tak ingin ada di air menjijikkan ini. Dia harus keluar dari sini!

Ciel mendongak ke atas. Meski tak terlihat, pemuda itu tahu bahwa di ujung sana ada permukaan danau. Mimpi buruk ini tak mau berakhir dengan sendirinya, maka dia harus mengakhirinya sendiri. Pemuda itu menggerakkan kedua kaki dan tangannya untuk berenang.

Heran, kali ini usahanya terasa lebih mudah. Pergerakannya terasa jauh lebih ringan dibanding sebelum-sebelumnya. Tak ada lagi lirihan, tengkorak bergaun, ataupun Kevin yang menghalanginya. Mulus.

BYUAR!

"Puah!"

Akhirnya pemuda itu berhasil mencapai permukaan. Meski napasnya terengah-engah, semuanya tergantikan oleh kesegaran oksigen yang dia hirup saat ini. Namun dia tak mau berlama-lama menikmati udara. Dia harus segera mengeluarkan tubuhnya dari danau penuh mayat ini. Menjijikkan.

Perutnya kembali bergolak begitu teringat pada apa yang dia lihat barusan. Rasanya mandi berkali-kali dengan sabun paling mahal pun tak akan membuatnya bersih. Baiklah, mungkin mandi bukanlah hal terpenting untuk dipikirkan saat ini.

Dia harus lapor polisi!

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Mandi di danau dengan pakaian lengkap?" sebuah suara membuyarkan konsentrasi berpikirnya. Pemuda itu menoleh ke asal suara di tepi telaga.

"Sebastian!" Ciel memekik, antara senang dan tak percaya saat melihat sosok deputi muda itu di sana. Dia sungguh beruntung! Sebastian pasti bisa membantunya mengusut peristiwa yang terjadi di danau ini. Namun di sisi lain, dia jadi tahu bahwa semua yang menimpanya bukanlah mimpi. Bagaimana dia bertahan dalam air seperti tadi tetaplah jadi sebuah misteri untuknya. Hanya saja... dia tak ingin memikirkannya sekarang.

"Sebastian! Kau harus tahu. Di danau ini ada mayat. Tadi aku melihat dua. Salah satunya adalah kasir mini _market_ di depan komplek sana. Kau harus memeriksanya. Di bawah sana mengerikan sekali!" jelas Ciel sambil berenang mendekati sang deputi.

Sebastian menatap Ciel yang sudah sampai di hadapannya dengan wajah datar. Merasa tak mendapat respon yang seharusnya, Ciel pun lanjut bicara.

"Oh... aku tahu kau tak akan percaya padaku. Mungkin kau menganggapku sinting. Tapi aku bersumpah! Aku bersumpah bahwa aku benar-benar melihat semua yang tadi kuceritakan. Aku tak bohong! Kau dan teman-teman polisimu harus memeriksa tempat ini," sayangnya Sebastian masih saja tak merespon perkataannya dan itu membuat Ciel mengerang frustrasi.

"Arrgh! Ya, sudahlah! Akan kulaporkan pada polisi lain saja. Sekarang bantu aku keluar dari sini dulu!" Ciel mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sebastian. Seandainya uluran tangannya tak disambut, mungkin pemuda itu akan memaki-maki pria berambut hitam itu sepuas hati. Tapi ternyata kali ini Sebastian bergerak membantunya.

"Aku percaya padamu," ujar Sebastian sambil meraih tangan Ciel, menggenggam erat jemari pemuda mungil itu untuk menariknya naik.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ciel yang entah kenapa malah tertarik mendengarkan Sebastian terlebih dulu hingga mengurungkan niatnya untuk naik ke darat sejenak.

"Ya. Mm... berapa tadi mayat yang kau jumpai?" Ciel menautkan kedua alisnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Sebastian yang terdengar janggal.

"Maksudmu?" pertanyaan balik dari pemuda itu justru disambut oleh seringai misterius dari pria bermata _ruby_ tersebut. Ciel mendongak ketika dengan santainya pria berambut legam itu menjangkau kepala dan mengacak rambut lepeknya dengan lembut.

"Yah...," saat Sebastian mengatakannya, Ciel bersumpah jika bulu tengkuknya merinding seketika. Ini berbeda dengan dingin yang diakibatkan oleh desiran angin dan dirasakannya sejak tadi. Yang ini… beda. Yah, meskipun Sebastian masih tersenyum hingga kedua iris merahnya menghilang sambil mengusap lembut kepalanya, tapi…

Ciel merasa takut.

"Aku bukan anak kecil!" seru Ciel seraya mengelak dari belaian Sebastian, namun pria itu malah menjambak rambutnya dengan kasar.

"Aw! Sebastian! Apa-apaan kau?! Lepaskan!" Ciel berusaha menyentakkan tangan Sebastian dari atas kepalanya. Pemuda itu semakin panik saat Sebastian tak jua melepas cengkeraman di rambutnya.

'Di-dia serius ingin menyakitiku?' pikir Ciel panik.

"Toloooong!" Ciel berteriak kencang, berharap ada seseorang yang mendengar dan menolongnya dari polisi gila ini. Namun seperti sebelumnya, tak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya desau angin yang mengaburkan jeritannya. Tahu bahwa dia tak bisa mengharapkan pertolongan dari orang lain, pemuda itu mencakar tangan Sebastian dengan geram, namun sepertinya usahanya tetap tak berpengaruh.

"Kau tahu?" Ciel menenggak ludah ketika Sebastian kembali mengeluarkan suara baritonnya yang dalam dan misterius. "Di bawah sana masih banyak yang ingin menemuimu."

"Akh! Sebasti-"

BYUR!

BLUB! BLUB!

Ciel tak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya karena saat ini kepalanya sudah tercelup ke dalam air. Ditenggelamkan oleh Sebastian. Hidung dan tenggorokannya terasa perih ketika air membludak masuk, memaksanya menahan napas hingga kedua pipinya menggembung.

'Apa-apaan Sebastian itu?!' pikir Ciel di antara semua usahanya untuk bertahan di dalam air. Kedua tangannya yang sempat lepas, kembali bergelung di lengan Sebastian yang masih memendam kepalanya dalam telaga. Menarik rambutnya yang juga tercelup dengan paksa.

Pemuda itu berusaha mencakar kulit pucat yang bertengger di atas kepalanya, menyingkirkannya dengan kekerasan. Namun Sebastian bukanlah mayat rapuh seperti Kevin. Tak peduli seberapa besar tenaganya untuk menyingkirkan lengan kekar itu, dia tak sanggup. Justru itu membuat kulit kepalanya sakit lantaran rambutnya yang tertarik.

BLUB! BLUB!

Ciel terbatuk dalam air, namun yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah gelembung yang sangat banyak. Si mata _crimson_ menatap letupan-letupan buih kecil dan kecipak air di permukaan danau itu dengan wajah mengeras. Ekspresinya datar, sulit didefinisikan. Namun dia tak tampak ingin menghentikan perlakuannya terhadap pemuda di bawah air kehijauan itu sekarang. Dia bahkan tak bergeming tatkala permukaan air tak lagi beriak. Bukankah itu berarti Ciel tak lagi bergerak?

Ya, pemuda itu memang sudah tak punya tenaga lagi untuk memberontak. Terbatuk membuat napasnya terampok dengan cepat lantaran air yang membludak masuk ke tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya yang semula mencengkeram lengan Sebastian melunglai, melayang di samping tubuhnya.

'Apa aku akan benar-benar mati?' pikirnya dalam ambang batas kesadarannya yang semakin menipis. Saat berpikir bahwa dia akan pergi dengan tenang, lagi-lagi sesuatu mengusiknya. Memaksanya membuka sedikit _azure_-nya dengan susah payah ketika pemuda itu merasa tubuhnya dilingkupi oleh sesuatu.

Kini kedua bola berwarna biru itu terbeliak ketika dilihatnya sebentuk kerangka tanpa kepala berpakaian compang-camping melayang ke arahnya. Mengingatkannya pada tengkorak yang pertama kali dilihatnya saat memasukkan lengan ke dalam air. Kekuatannya timbul kembali entah dari mana ketika susunan tulang belulang itu mendekat.

'Keluarkan aku dari sini, brengsek!' makinya dalam hati. Jemari lentiknya kembali mencakari lengan yang masih menahan kepalanya agar tetap di dalam air. Memberontak kembali membuatnya dapat melihat ke segala arah dan…

'_SHIT_!' rutuknya ketika melihat lebih banyak tengkorak mendekat padanya. Tak terhitung jumlahnya. Mereka melayang dan memadat di sekitar pemuda kebingungan itu layaknya ubur-ubur. 'Apa-apaan ini?'

Kerangka-kerangka tak bermata itu mulai mencapai tubuhnya satu persatu. Mereka meraih jaket, memeluk leher, mencengkeram pergelangan kaki, semua mengelilingi Ciel seolah-olah pemuda itu adalah mainan mereka.

'Lepas!' pekik Ciel tanpa suara. Tangannya yang semula terkonsentrasi untuk melepaskan rambutnya dari cengkeraman Sebastian, kini beralih untuk menyingkirkan tulang belulang itu dari tubuhnya.

'Lepas!' pekiknya sambil mendorong wajah tengkorak yang mendongak padanya.

'Lepaas!' serunya ketika berusaha melepaskan kaitan tulang lengan di lehernya.

'Lepaaas!' jeritnya dalam hati seraya menggerakkan kedua kakinya dengan brutal agar cengkeraman di pergelangannya lepas.

"LEPAAAAAAAAS!"

Ciel memukul-mukul segala yang ada di dalam jangkauan tangannya dengan membabi buta, kedua matanya terpejam ketat, dan jeritannya memekak di udara. Deru napasnya yang memburu serta jantungnya yang berdegup teramat kencang membuat bulir-bulir keringat membanjiri tubuhnya.

Tunggu!

Napas?

Keringat?

_What the–_

"Ciel!" merasakan tepukan pelan di pipinya, pemuda itu membuka matanya. Dia menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak demi melihat awan berarak yang terpantul di kedua biru tuanya. Kemana air kehijauan yang tadi melingkupi dirinya dan membuat napasnya sulit?

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya seseorang di sebelahnya yang kini mengusap rambutnya perlahan, membuat penulis muda itu menoleh. Ciel menyipitkan mata demi melihat sosok _blur_ itu lebih jelas. Hitam. Hanya itu yang bisa dilihatnya untuk sesaat. Telinganya berdengung, tak dapat mengenali suara orang itu dengan baik. Apa orang ini yang telah menolongnya?

Tapi ketika penglihatannya semakin jelas…

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku!" Ciel bangkit duduk sambil melempar tangan di kepalanya jauh-jauh.

"Hei! Hei! Hei!" seru orang itu. "Apa-apaan ini?"

"Brengsek! Kau mencoba membunuhku!" maki Ciel sambil mendorong dada bidang sosok itu agar menjauh darinya. Sosok berseragam polisi itu mengerutkan kening. Tangannya sibuk menangkis pukulan bertubi-tubi yang dilayangkan si kelabu padanya kemudian.

"Kau ini bicara apa?" tanyanya bingung. Bintang deputi yang tersemat di dadanya bergoyang sesuai ritme gerakan tubuhnya yang sempurna. "Ini aku, Sebastian hei!"

"Ya! Aku tahu siapa kau! Tadi kau mencoba membunuhku, dasar polisi gila!" geram Ciel. Kedua tangan mungilnya masih saja melayangkan pukulan-pukulan yang lumayan keras di dada sang deputi. Namun dengan sekali sentakan Sebastian berhasil menangkap kedua tangan Ciel, berdiri, dan membawa kedua tangan itu ke balik punggung sang pemuda yang masih ada dalam posisi berlutut tersebut.

Membekuknya.

"Ukh! Sial!" geram Ciel sambil mencoba memberontak. Sebastian mempererat cengkeramannya di pergelangan sang pemuda.

"Kita bicarakan ini baik-baik. Apa maksudmu menuduhku mencoba membunuhmu, ha?" tanya Sebastian sambil berjongkok di belakang pemuda emosi itu. Hidungnya yang lancip dapat mengendus wangi lavender yang menguar dari helai-helai kelabu sosok di hadapannya dengan sangat jelas.

"Masih tak mau mengaku?! Tadi kau menenggelamkanku di danau!" teriak Ciel dengan suara parau. Entah kenapa Sebastian malah melepaskan kedua tangan Ciel dan memutar tubuh pemuda itu agar menghadap ke arahnya.

"Aku apa?" tanyanya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Kedua _ruby_-nya tampak bingung, membuat Ciel mulai meragukan ingatannya. "Menenggelamkanmu? Kapan? Kau bahkan tidak basah."

Kalimat terakhir Sebastian membuat kedua mata Ciel mengerjap. Terkesiap. Pemuda itu pun memandangi kedua tangannya yang pucat namun masih terdapat semburat _pink_ samar di sana. Pakaiannya juga kering. Rambutnya, celananya, semuanya...

Tak ada tanda-tanda dia baru tenggelam di air. Ujung sepatunya pun sama sekali tak basah.

Apa-apaan?

"Tadi aku lewat sini untuk patroli, lalu aku mendengar seseorang berteriak. Kupikir itu suara orang yang meminta tolong karena tenggelam, tapi aku hanya menemukanmu tertidur di bawah pohon sambil meronta-ronta dan... yang berteriak itu memang kau," jelas Sebastian. "Mimpi buruk, eh?"

Ciel tergugu. Mimpi? Mimpi buruk? Benarkah? Semuanya terasa sangat nyata. Begitu... mengerikan. Tapi bisa bilang apa dia? Seluruh garmen yang dia kenakan kering kerontang. Jangankan tenggelam dalam air, mencelupkan jari sejengkal pun rasanya tidak.

Pemuda itu memandang pohon di belakang Sebastian, tempatnya tadi duduk. Laptop yang tadi digunakannya untuk mengetik masih terbuka. Salah satu lampu LED-nya berkelap-kelip, tanda bahwa benda itu masih menyala meskipun layarnya menghitam.

Setelah itu dia menoleh ke segala arah, mendapati tempat itu sepi seperti saat pertama kali dia datang.

_Serr~~_

Angin semilir membelai tengkuknya, membuat bulu kuduknya naik seketika. Asalnya dari...

Telaga hijau yang kini terpantul di kedua safirnya tampak begitu tenang. Riak-riak permukaan air yang diterjang sang bayu kini menampakkan kemilau putih yang indah serupa jentik kunang-kunang.

"Uh...," Ciel menyentuh pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut saat teringat pada sosok-sosok yang dilihatnya di bawah air tenang tersebut. Dia ke tempat ini memang untuk melanjutkan novel misteri keduanya. Sejak tadi dia memang punya imajinasi liar tentang plot yang dia inginkan untuk novelnya tersebut. Pembunuhan. Mayat. Trik.

Namun bukan hantu atau tengkorak yang bisa bergerak.

Tidak, dia tidak menulis takhayul semacam itu.

Lantas, kenapa dia bisa memimpikan hal-hal konyol seperti itu?

"Yah... mungkin memang mimpi buruk," sahut Ciel pasrah.

"Ya sudah, mungkin kau lelah. Akan kuantar kau pulang dengan mobil patroli," jawab Sebastian sambil bangkit berdiri. Ciel mengangguk dan ikut berdiri. Pemuda itu menghampiri laptop dan membereskannya.

"Ciel!" pemuda yang dipanggil namanya berhenti sejenak dari aktivitasnya yang tengah meresleting ranselnya. Dia mendongak, menatap ke arah deputi bermata _scarlett_ tersebut sambil menyipit. Tanpa menunggu sahutan sang pemuda, pria itu melanjutkan.

"Apa di matamu aku sekejam itu? Kau sampai memimpikan aku berbuat jahat begitu," Ciel tak langsung menjawab. Pemuda itu menarik resleting tasnya hingga rapat dan berdiri seraya menyampirkan tali ransel itu di bahunya.

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena dalam cerita-cerita _thriller_ kebanyakan, psikopat gila sering digambarkan sebagai sosok sempurna," jawab Ciel datar. Satu alis Sebastian terangkat sebelum akhirnya kedua bahunya berguncang hebat karena tertawa.

"Ahaha! Kuharap itu pujian," sahutnya. Ciel hanya mendengus sambil berbalik, bersiap untuk meninggalkan tempat ini. Sebastian yang tawanya sudah berhenti hanya mencibir sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya ketika Ciel berjalan meninggalkannya.

Sesampainya di mobil Sebastian yang diparkir tak jauh dari danau, Ciel langsung masuk ke dalamnya tanpa menunggu dipersilakan. Dia sudah lelah. Tubuhnya pegal. Mungkin karena tidur di tanah sambil meronta-ronta tak jelas seperti yang Sebastian bilang.

Pemuda itu melirik sang deputi yang baru saja mengisi kursi pengemudi dan membuat mobil dinasnya itu berguncang sebentar. Setelah menyalakan mesin, pria _raven_ itu tak langsung mengemudikan setirnya. Dia menjangkau sesuatu di jok belakang mobilnya.

KRESEK!

Pria berambut hitam itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung kertas yang tadi diambilnya dari jok belakang.

"Minumlah! Kau pasti haus," ujarnya sambil mengulurkan sekaleng soda. Ciel menatap pria itu dan benda yang ada di tangannya berganti-gantian. Bukan, bukan tangan yang tengah mengulurkan soda padanya melainkan tangan satunya.

Entah kenapa kantung kertas yang ada di tangan itu mengingatkannya pada...

Kevin.

'Mungkin setelah ini aku harus ke mini _market_ itu dan menanyakan tentangnya lagi,' pikirnya sebelum membuang muka ke luar jendela.

**XXX**

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku," ujar Ciel sambil mencangking tas ranselnya kembali. Tak butuh waktu lama, mobil patroli Sebastian sudah terparkir sempurna di depan rumah sang Phantomhive. Danau kan memang tidak jauh dari sana.

"Kau lupa berterima kasih padaku karena membangunkanmu dari mimpi buruk," sindiran Sebastian membuat Ciel yang tengah membuka pintu, memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Ya, ya, ya, terima kasih!" sahut sang pemuda seraya beringsut keluar kendaraan.

BRUK!

Pemuda itu melempar pintu mobil setibanya dia di luar dan berdiri sambil menatap Sebastian yang masih berada di balik kemudi. Kaca penumpang mobil itu memang terbuka sejak tadi. Sebastian memang lebih menyukai angin sepoi-sepoi ketimbang _air conditioner._

"Haha, jangan ngambek begitu. Ya sudah, aku harus patroli lagi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik!" Sebastian mengangkat tangan kirinya, pamit. Ciel membalasnya dengan anggukan enggan.

"Ya, kau juga jaga diri," Sebastian tersenyum simpul untuk menanggapi sikap Ciel yang sepertinya sedang _bad mood_.

"Oke," pria itu kembali menggenggam setir mobil dengan kedua tangannya yang pucat. Tak lama kemudian, mobil bercat putih hitam itu melaju meninggalkan tempat tinggal sang Phantomhive muda perlahan-lahan.

Setelah mobil itu cukup jauh, Ciel menghela napas panjang. Mimpi buruk yang tadi dialaminya membuat suasana hatinya buruk. Mungkin mandi dan tidur setelahnya akan membuatnya lebih baik.

Semoga.

Pemuda berusia 22 tahun itu mengenyakkan pantat dan melempar ranselnya ke sofa. Bayangan segarnya air _shower_ yang membasuh tubuhnya saat mandi membuat pemuda itu tak ingin berlama-lama di sana. Dia melonggarkan tali sepatu _kets_ di kedua kakinya dan melepas yang sebelah kiri dengan kedua tangannya. Merasa punggungnya berat, pemuda itu memilih untuk meregangkan tubuhnya sembari melepas sepatu kanannya dengan bantuan kaki kiri.

PLUK!

Kaki kanannya sukses keluar dari sepatu yang kini teronggok di lantai.

"Haaah… aku mau langsung mandi!" serunya sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya ke atas. Setelah berkata demikian dia pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di dekat dapur, membiarkan sepatunya tercecer di lantai begitu saja.

Kalau saja dia mau lebih lama berada di ruangan itu, mungkin kali ini dia akan mendengar suara-suara dari _basement_-nya dengan jelas.

KRRT…

**XXX**

Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna putih hitam tengah melaju mulus di jalanan berkerikil halus. Mobil berlampu merah biru di atas atapnya itu baru saja melewati tembok bertuliskan '_Welcome To Redspring Village_' dan bergerak semakin menjauh.

Satu-satunya penumpang yang ada di sana, seorang pria berambut _jet black_ dengan bola mata seranum _cherry,_ menyetir dengan santai. Tangan kanannya sibuk memegang kemudi, sementara tangan kirinya bersandar pada jendela mobil yang terbuka, menyangga pipinya yang berwarna pucat. Wajahnya terlihat sangat bosan.

Yah… memang tak ada yang menarik dengan pohon-pohon pinus di kanan kirinya. Dia sudah melihatnya setiap hari beberapa tahun ini. Jalanan yang dia lewati, jalan berkerikil ini pun tak pernah berubah.

DOR!

Pria itu mendongak ke luar jendela mobilnya ketika mendengar letupan senapan dari arah hutan. Di kedua _crimson_-nya terpantul segerombolan gagak yang bubar dari pepohonan dan mengepakkan sayapnya di langit kelabu sebelum kembali menghilang di balik pucuk pinus. Karena bunyi senapan di hutan pinus Red Spring juga merupakan hal yang biasa, pria itu tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan wajah bosan yang sama.

Suara gemerisik membuat wajah bosan itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan ke _dashboard_ mobil. Tepatnya ke arah _walkie talkie_ yang menggantung di dekat roda setir. Tangan kanannya yang pucat dan panjang langsung meraih alat tersebut, membiarkan kabelnya yang lentur terulur panjang, dan bersandar dengan nyaman di kursi kemudinya kembali. Setelah memencet tombol di alat itu dengan ibu jari, suara seorang pria memecah kesunyian di dalam mobil patroli tersebut.

"Sebastian, bagaimana?" tanya suara berat di seberang. Pertanyaan yang ambigu sebenarnya, tapi orang yang ditanya– Sebastian, tentu mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh orang itu.

"Ya, urusanku hari ini dengan Phantomhive sudah selesai," sahutnya.

"Um, baiklah… tapi aku mau minta tolong padamu sekali lagi," ujar orang di seberang.

"Apa?"

"Itu…"

Sebastian menginjak rem mobilnya saat rekannya masih bicara. Kaca spion yang sedikit bergetar akibat aksinya memantulkan sebuah seringai misterius yang terukir di kedua belah bibir tipisnya. Setelah menyanggupi dan mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka, pria itu langsung memegang setir dengan kedua tangannya yang telah bebas dan memutarnya penuh.

"_Here we go_," desisnya.

Suara decitan ban yang menggesek permukaan tanah berkerikil menyeruak ketika mobil itu mencoba berbalik arah. Berkat keandalan sang pengemudi, tak butuh banyak waktu untuk membuat mobil itu kembali lurus. Satu tekanan pada pedal gas, membuat mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, menghamburkan debu-debu halus jalanan, dan menentang jalan pulang.

Kembali ke perumahan Red Spring.

**XXX**

Ciel melempar pakaian kotornya ke dalam keranjang cucian dan meraih kotak detergen di rak dekat mesin cucinya. Setelah mandi, pemuda itu membatalkan niatnya untuk segera naik ke tempat tidur. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak menunda cucian yang ini mengingat betapa menjijikkannya mimpinya tadi. Sampai saat ini pun dia masih bergidik ngeri jika terbayang kembali pada gambaran visual alam bawah sadarnya itu. Rasanya kalau tidak segera dicuci, pakaian-pakaian itu bisa membawa kutukan dari dalam mimpinya ke dunia nyata.

_Well_, itu bukan berarti Ciel mempercayai takhayul, tapi mimpi buruk yang terngiang-ngiang di benaknya meski sudah dalam keadaan sadar membuatnya sedikit tak nyaman. Terutama jika mengingat kondisi Kevin dalam mimpinya. Apa itu pertanda?

Pemuda itu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat dan kembali meneruskan kegiatannya. Alih-alih menuang detergen ke dalam mesin cuci, sosok _grayish_ itu memilih untuk memeriksa kantung-kantung garmen kotornya. Kalau-kalau ada benda berharga yang tertinggal di jaket dan celana _jeans_-nya. Lagipula dia harus meluruskan bagian bawah celana yang sengaja dia gulung sedikit lantaran ukurannya yang lebih panjang.

Ketika tangannya terjulur untuk meraih celananya…

TOK! TOK!

Suara ketukan di pintu mengalihkannya.

"Siapa, ya?" gumamnya seraya meletakkan _jeans_ berwarna gelap itu kembali ke keranjang dan berjalan ke ruang depan.

Tanpa sepengetahuannya, dua orang saling melempar cengiran di depan pintu kediaman sang Phantomhive muda. Menunggu sosok sang penulis _best seller_ itu muncul dari balik pintu dengan benda-benda mencurigakan di tangan mereka. Yang satu tampak memegang kantung kertas di tangan kanannya. Entah kenapa terlihat rembesan merah tak wajar di sudut kanan bawah kantung tersebut. Tangan kirinya tersembunyi di balik kantung mantelnya dan tak diketahui menyentuh apa.

Sementara orang yang satu lagi…

… menggenggam pisau lipat di balik punggung dengan kedua tangannya.

Seringai di wajah keduanya semakin lebar seiring dengan genggaman yang semakin kuat pada barang bawaan mereka masing-masing.

KRIET…

Akhirnya pintu mahoni itu terbuka perlahan. Sebentuk kepala kelabu menyembul dari baliknya. Ciel. Belum sempat mengatakan apapun untuk menyambut tamunya, sosok sang tamu yang memegang pisau lipat langsung saja menubruk dan membuat tubuhnya limbung ke belakang. Hilang keseimbangan. Keterkejutan atas serangan dadakan yang dia terima, membuat Ciel mengeluarkan sebuah pekikan keras.

"WAAA!"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Gomen kalau ada yang tidak nyaman dengan misteri yang terkesan <em>unfocus<em> dan bertumpuk2, tapi ya... emang itu intinya #PLAKK. Nanti satu persatu akan terjawab, kok :3  
><strong>

**Readers: Kapan terjawabnya kalo update-nya setahun sekali, woi!  
><strong>

**Me: Ini udah dipanjangin nih biar bisa buat jatah setahun ke depan #ditendang ke Red Spring  
><strong>

**Well, abaikan yang di atas, tapi jangan abaikan yang di bawah ini, ya!  
><strong>

**THANKS FOR YOUR READ AND REVIEWS, GUYS!  
><strong>

****My, Ow!**  
><strong>


End file.
